Le cycle de la Lune
by Sov Strochnis
Summary: Harry/Luna. Tout à JKR. POV Harry. Rating M. Harry et Luna participent à un tournoi artistique organisé à Poudlard, durant la 5ème année. "Luna, je déteste ton absence. C'est bien la seule chose que je déteste chez toi."
1. Premier croissant

Premier croissant

La soirée venait à peine de commencer. Je pensais déjà à aller me coucher, à oublier discrètement mes devoirs pour demain. A m'étaler tranquillement sur le matelas. Et dormir. Enfin. Les bancs de la grande salle étaient froids et inconfortables. Ils m'empêchaient de complètement glisser dans le sommeil.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione en me secouant l'épaule. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Déjà ce matin , tu rêvassais. Oublie pas le contrôle de métamorphose demain et remets toi au travail.

-Tu sais Hermione, tout le monde n'a pas ta force de travail, ni ta volonté, ni ton courage... commença Ron. Il essayait la flatterie sur Hermione pour pouvoir filer dormir. Apparemment il était tout aussi fatigué que moi.

-Tais toi Ron, soupira t-elle, et entraine-toi. Tu n'a rien fait encore à par digérer ton repas.

Pendant que Ron et moi nous remettions au travail, livre de sortilèges et de métamorphoses posés devant nous, baguettes levées, prêts à réciter des formules à apprendre par cœur pour demain, deux yeux grands ouverts surmontés d'une tignasse blonde firent leur apparition. Luna. Elle se dirigea vers des Serdaigle en train de jouer au jeu de go version sorcier, la seule différence avec la version moldue étant que les pièces disparaissaient toutes seules du plateau pour se glisser dans des rangements. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Luna Lovegood était à Serdaigle. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de voir des créatures imaginaires partout, et surtout de l'annoncer à tous. Elle était tête en l'air, perdait en permanence ses affaires (probablement une espèce rare de lutin de Cornouailles invisible et voleur de chaussettes) et son père était rédacteur Du Chicaneur, un journal de peu d'importance dans le monde sorcier, souvent attaqué pour ses articles farfelus et ses théories conspirationnistes (« Stan et son magicobus, au coeur d'un trafic de chaudron mondial selon nos sources ! »).

-Je peux jouer ? Demanda t-elle aux autres Serdaigles.

-vas-y, prends les blancs. ricana son adversaire

-Harry ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

-Désolé Hermione, répondit-je tout penaud, détournant mon regard du groupe de Serdaigles. Bon je finis mon manuscrit de sortilèges et je monte me coucher.

-Feignant, glissa Ron. Tu pourrais au moins m'aider pour la métamorphose..

Laissant à Hermione le soin de faire rentrer les quelques notions de base de la métamorphose dans le crane imperméable de Ron, je commençais à recopier un passage entier sur la combustion spontanée et son utilisation pratique, trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque en espérant que le rayonnage où je l'avais trouvé était trop haut pour que Flitwick puisse l'avoir déjà vu (c'est à dire le deuxième rayonnage en partant du bas)

Une demi-heure plus tard et après un simple « bonne nuit », je me suis dirigé vers le dortoir. En me glissant entre les tables, j'ai pu voir que la quasi totalité des pions noirs du plateau de go avait été sortis, et l'adversaire de Luna, qui restait perplexe devant le plateau de jeu, impressionné par son adversaire, tandis qu'elle même souriait en tournicotant ses cheveux avec un grand sourire.

Juste avant de sortir dans le couloir, j'ai entendu, venant de la table des Serdaigle un petit « j'ai gagné » de la part de Luna.


	2. Premier quartier

Premier quartier

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient. L'ordre du Phénix était en activité depuis 6 mois. Ils étaient tous en pleine travail, espionnant les mangemorts, échafaudant des plans visant à déjouer ceux de Voldemort, protégeant discrètement les personnes importantes. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'arrêtait pas, même pour Noël. Il ne connaissait pas Noël. C'était pour lui un jour comme un autre, où se délecter des souffrances des autres.

Dumbledore avait ordonné que je reste, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et tous les autres élèves proche de l'Ordre, à Poudlard pendant les vacances, sous sa surveillance. Beaucoup de parents d'autres élèves avaient d'ailleurs suivis l'exemple, préférant voir leurs enfants dans l'endroit le mieux protégé de Grande-Bretagne, dirigé par une légende vivante du monde sorcier, qu'à leur maison, avec comme seuls protections les murs de leurs maisons.

Bien sur, certains parents préféraient passer leurs vacances avec leurs enfants, seul période de l'année où ils pouvaient les voir.

Passer Noël avec sa famille, était pour certains comme un pied de nez à Voldemort, comme montrer qu'on a pas peur, que quoiqu'il arrive, ils resteraient soudés.

De ce fait, à peu près la moitié des élèves étaient à Poudlard, l'autre moitié chez eux, et ce dans toutes les maisons, malgré qu'un plus grand nombre de serpentards, protégés par leur statut de sang-pur ou dont les familles étaient plus ou moins clairement liées à Voldemort, aient quitter l'enceinte protectrice du château. Ils restaient donc environ 150 élèves, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs, à l'exception notable de Rogue et Hagrid.

En marchant dans les couloirs pour me rendre à la grande salle petit déjeuner, je croisais Luna, en pleine admiration devant une affiche placardée sur le mur. Apparemment elles avaient été placardés partout dans le château mais je ne les avait pas vu, pour cause de manque de caféine dans le sang.

-Salut Luna, lui lançai-je, tout en retenant un bâillement.

-Oh, salut Harry, répondit-elle distraitement, sans même se retourner, les yeux rivés sur l'affiche

M'approchant de Luna, je commençais à la regarder attentivement( l'affiche, pas Luna)

La première chose qui me marqua, ce furent les roses mouvantes et les vagues d'eau de mer animés qui se fracassaient contre les bords de l'affiche, autour du texte. La magie est définitivement belle.

On pouvait y lire:

_Pendant ces vacances, Le professeur Dumbledore, avec l'aide spéciale du professeur Binns et du reste du corps enseignant, vous propose un concours artistique, littéraire et de poésie. Pour fêter Noël, les meilleurs écrivains, les poètes cachés derrière leur baguette, ou les acteurs et humoristes dissimulés sous leurs robes de sorciers pourront révéler leur talent au cours de joutes verbales, de concours d'écriture, ou encore d'improvisation lyrique ou théâtrale. Tous les talentueux jeunes gens qui peuplent ce château auront la possibilité de faire vibrer ces murs, de faire résonner le fruit de leur travail et de leur talent. Un certain nombre d'élèves étant rentrés chez eux, ce concours ne rapportera pas de points aux maisons des gagnants, mais ces derniers se verront offrir quelques lots, qui nous l'espérons, leur plairont. Plus d'informations vous seront données par vos professeurs, ou en fin de journée sur cette même affiche._

Malgré mon hébétude matinale, cette affiche avait réussi à exciter ma curiosité.

Accompagnant Luna jusqu'à la grande salle, je me demandais ce qu'était les lots à gagner. Malgré mon peu de connaissances en art sorcier, j'avais acquis quelques bribes de culture moldue, et je me demandais si je pourrais les réutiliser et s'il allait y avoir beaucoup de participants.

Je trouvais la réponse en arrivant devant les portes ouvertes de la grande Salle ou un gigantesque brouhaha m'accueillit. La plupart des élèves étaient en groupe et discutaient du tournoi à leurs tables respectives, tandis que celle des professeurs était cachée par une masse de robes noires, hurlant leurs questions pour se faire entendre des professeurs. Mc Gonagall, comme les autres professeurs paraissait complètement perdu parmi toutes les questions et les remarques qu'on lui adressait tandis que Dumbledore faisait la sourde oreille, souriant en regardant tout ces élèves surexcités.

Je m'assis à la table des gryffondors, essayant de suivre les discussions autour de moi. Ron n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui pouvait réjouir les autres tandis qu'Hermione était déjà en train de cataloguer ses livres de littérature afin d'avoir de solides bases pour le tournoi.

Soudain, Dumbledore se leva.

-Sileeeence!, hurla-t-il, sa voix amplifiée par le mégaphone magique.

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, ces vacances de Noël seront marqués d'une touche d'Art. En effet, afin de vous divertir et de vous faire oubliez vos problèmes de l'année,un tournoi composé de trois épreuves, chacune permettant de gagner un lot, est organisé. Ceux qui voudront participer à plusieurs épreuves le pourront également. Tous les épreuves seront espacés entre elles de cinq jours. La première épreuve sera un concours de poésie. Chaque candidat devra écrire et réciter un poème de sa création sur le thème qu'il lui plaira. Il devra de préférence utiliser un vocabulaire varié et précis. Les poèmes à teneur humoristique sont acceptés, messieurs Weasley. (Il se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur fit un clin d'œil). La seconde épreuve sera une joute verbale. Ainsi, les élèves devront s'affronter en duel verbal, avec certaines restrictions comme l'interdiction d'utiliser le son « o » ou n'utiliser que des mots de plus de deux syllabes. Les restrictions changeront pour chaque duel. Les juges tiendront compte des difficultés de chaque restriction dans leurs notes, de la qualité lexicale et enlèveront des points pour la vulgarité. Un atelier d'entrainement sera organisé demain après-midi pour mieux détailler les règles et les finesses de cet exercice.

(j'entendis quelques souffles de soulagement à cette déclaration,)

-La dernière épreuve sera une pièce de théâtre. Ainsi, vous devrez former des groupes, pouvant comporter des élèves de toutes les maisons, afin d'organiser une pièce de votre choix,comprenant les décors et les costumes, et de l'interpréter durant la fin des vacances. Bien sur, en plus des professeurs qui seront juges tout un chacun aura le droit de venir assister à ces épreuves. Les inscriptions seront ouvertes à partir de cet après-midi.

Et maintenant, que le tournoi commence !

D'un coup, les bannières aux couleurs des maisons changèrent toutes pour afficher le symbole du tournoi, une plume et une rose entrecroisée sur fond beige. Toute la décoration de la grande salle suivit bientôt l'exemple des bannières, affichant partout sur les murs des grands tableaux d'arts sorciers, animés de la magie, ou moldus, figés sur un seul instant. Des parchemins où étaient inscrits des vers ou des phrases d'ouvrages célèbres apparurent et chutèrent sous le faux ciel, désormais clair et ensoleillé puis juste avant de toucher le ciel s'envolèrent, tels les oiseaux en papier du ministère, sortant de la grande salle pour aller visiter le château et chercher un endroit où ils pourraient être lus à voix haute. Des masques de carnaval et de théâtre se posèrent sur les colonnades de la salle, changeant leur sourire ou leur regard en fonction des élèves qui passaient devant eux. Des instruments de musique enchantés sortis de nulle part commencèrent à jouer des mélodies de grands classiques tandis que les fantômes traversaient les murs et se mêlaient à l'ambiance festive du moment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher, tout comme les autres élèves de pousser des « ohhh » d'admiration, devant tant de beauté et de magie réunies.

* * *

Tournant ma tête vers la masse d'élèves à ma gauche, j'aperçus Luna et je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer, la voyant tournoyer sur elle-même , la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et en train de sourire au ciel ,comme pénétrée par la musique, cette dernière l'obligeant à se mouvoir, à se perdre en son sein. Elle était comme transcendée par ce qu'elle entendait. Et à ce moment, je me dis qu'elle était la seule à vraiment avoir compris ce moment, et à le vivre dans son entièreté.

Retournés dans nos salles communes respectives, les groupes commencèrent à se former pour le théâtre.

-Harry tu veux participer à notre groupe ? me demanda Hermione en me sautant dessus. J'ai déjà une idée de pièce et il ne nous faudra pas beaucoup de personnes. Il y a déjà Ginny, Ron et moi. On va aussi demander à Cho et Luna et probablement à d'autres gryffondors. Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui.

J'avais la vague impression que je serais de nouveau une attraction pour les élèves de Poudlard, mais d'une autre forme cette fois. Que les regards s'attardaient sur moi, sur le fait de savoir si le survivant avait d'autres talents cachés ou si un nouveau sujet de moquerie allait être disponible à la rentrée, quand tous les élèves seraient de nouveaux réunis.

-Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, insista t-elle.

-Bien sur Hermione, pas de problème, mentit-je, me rendant peu à peu compte de la taille de l'engrenage dans lequel je venais de rentrer. Le regard de Ron, dans le dos d'Hermione, exprimait mes craintes.

Hermione repartit courir vers d'autres élèves, de futures cibles pour son plan machiavélique. Le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main était déjà rempli des noms des prochaines victimes. Un génocide public orchestré par le plus grand cerveau de l'école.

-Désolé vieux frère, j'aurais du te prévenir. Mais je préfère ne pas être tout seul dans cette galère. Et de toute façon, quand elle est comme ça, on ne peut pas lui dire non.

-Pas de soucis Ron, je ne prendrais pas le risque de lui faire rater la meilleure note dans quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le rôle que j'aurais. Tu as lequel toi ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est « un rôle secondaire mais qui garde une grande importance ».Super flatteur...

-Espérons que les lots seront à la hauteur de ses tortures.

-Espérons, en effet. Que peut-on faire d'autre ?

Et c'est sur ces mots que je remontais dans le dortoir réfléchir aux autres épreuves, et au fait de m'inscrire ou non, laissant Ron remuer son angoisse seul devant la cheminée. La joute verbale me tentait car c'était l'occasion de ridiculiser un Serpentard en public, Et même si leur prince n'était pas là, un sous fifre ferait l'affaire. Je décidais donc de participer à la joute verbale. Restait le concours de poésie. Bien que la promesse d'un cadeau m'alléchait, l'idée de déclamer des vers devant une centaine d'élèves avait tendance à refroidir mes ardeurs.

Je fus couper dans mes réflexions lorsque Hermionne hurla:

-Ron, Ginny, Harry, Les jumeaux, Lee, Neville, Colin, à la bibliothèque !

-Oui, maman ! répondirent en chœur les deux jumeaux devant tous les élèves présents, désormais morts de rire.

Sans en prendre note, Hermione sorti de la salle des Gryffondors, bientôt suivi par nous tous. Suivant le reste du groupe, j'aperçus Cho rejoindre le groupe par un couloir perpendiculaire.

Je ressentis soudain comme un frisson dans la nuque. Et instantanément après deux mains froides sur mes yeux. Luna.

-Devine qui c'est, s'exclama t-elle.

-hum... Luna ?

-Non, Rowena Serdaigle, me répondit-elle en enlevant ses mains, d'une voix enjouée.

Elle portait un diadème en argent, qui entourait sa tête et poussait ses cheveux en arrière, lui dégageant le visage de toute gène, de tout obstacle. C'était une réplique de celui de Rowena. L'inscription elle, était par contre différente: « Tout chose s'embellit, quand la lune se remplit »

Elle paraissait toute contente de sa surprise. Elle en était d'autant plus belle. Son sourire se mariait à sa peau pâle, chacun mettant en valeur l'autre. Ses grands yeux fixaient les miens. Ou peut être était-ce l'inverse.

-Même les loups-garous, continua t-elle, brisant ce court moment, cet hors d'œuvre à base de secondes et accompagné de quelques sentiments lisibles sur son visage. Et probablement sur le mien.

Je m'imaginais Remus durant la nuit ou il affronta Sirius. Et je me dit qu'elle avait peut être tort.

Je décidais de changer de conversation pour éviter de la froisser.

-Tu participes aussi à la pièce de théâtre ? Lui demandait-je, tout en continuant d'avancer vers la bibliothèque, et en fixant mes pieds pour cacher la rougeur de mes joues.

-Oui, apparemment j'aurais le rôle principal à ce que m'a dit Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Et tu sais pas quel rôle je joue moi ?

-Apparemment, elle n'a pas voulu trop t'exposer. Tu sera probablement un personnage secondaire.

-Ah, ça me rassure. J'ai jamais réussi à retenir les longs discours et les dialogues de plus de deux minutes.

-Je te montrerais. J'ai des moyens mnémotechniques. 18-15-14-6-12-1-11-3-15-18-14-21

Facile non ?

-Euh... Et qu'est-ce que ça permet de se rappeler ?

-L'orthographe exacte du Ronflak Cornu. J'ai même décrypté une langue moldue avec ce système.

-Ah bon ? Je m'étonnais de plus en plus de ses compétences, surprenantes et surtout complètement loufoques.

-Oui. Le _Codex Seraphinianus_. Enfin sa langue. Elle a été inventé par un moldu. Mais il savait beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier. Il a surement voulu partager sa science de notre monde sans éveiller nos soupçons. Un génie. Mon père voulait l'interviewer au sujet de son livre mais il a complètement disparu de la circulation.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la bibliothèque, et nous nous installâmes autour d'une grande table, prenant place côte à côte. Hermione trônait au bout. J'étais désormais entouré de Luna et de Cho.

-Bien, vous êtes tous volontaires pour participer à la troisième épreuve du tournoi, commença Hermione. J'ai choisi une pièce courte pour vous permettre de vous préparer aux autres épreuves. C'est une œuvre moldue. Elle s'appelle Antigone, un classique écrit par Sophocle et depuis réécrit plusieurs fois. J'ai choisi la version de Jean Anhouil. Je vous ai rédigés les scripts sur ces parchemins.

Elle fit apparaître 12 parchemins, de longueur variable, qui se posèrent délicatement devant chacun de nous. Je saisis le mien, très court, et vit le nom de mon personnage en haut du parchemin: Hémon. Luna jouait le rôle d'Antigone et Cho celui d'Eurydice. Apparemment, Ron était très content de son rôle.

Hermione, pendant notre lecture, fit sortir de son sac 12 volumes d'Antigone ainsi qu'une liste des costumes, décors et autres animations magiques à effectuer. Le travail allait désormais commencer.

-Regarde, nous sommes fiancés, me glissa Luna, l'air un peu rêveur, un sourire en coin.


	3. Gibbeuse croissante

Hop, troisième chapitre dans les bacs. Y'a pas mal d'incohérence et ça ne suit pas vraiment la chronologie du livre donc on va dire que c'est une jolie uchronie.J'ai honteusement pompé une phrase sur le cercle des poètes disparus. Celui qui la trouve gagne le droit de lire le quatrième chapitre en même temps que tout les autres lecteurs ! Have fun :)

Gibbeuse croissante

On est le 26 décembre. La grande salle avait été aménagé pour le tournoi. Je ne m'étais finalement pas inscrit au concours de poésie mais je comptais en être le spectateur. Je comptais être le spectateur de Luna plus précisément.

Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un concours de poésie au vu de ce que les élèves de gryffondor avait écrit. Les sujets étaient aussi variés que les élèves, et bien que certains aient réussi à faire des vers, la plupart racontaient une petite histoire avec des rimes.

L'ambiance était faite pour ressembler à un salon de manoir de l'aristocratie anglaise du 18eme, avec de grand fauteuils rembourrés entourant de belles tables ouvragées en bois sur lesquelles trônaient quelques bierraubeurres et autres boissons pour jeune sorcier. Chaque table était équipée d'une lampe qui diffusait une lumière tamisée. Le ciel magique du plafond représentait une nuit étoilée, et les murs avaient été recouverts de tapisserie épaisse et vert sombre, elle même cachée par d'épais rideaux bordeaux, à intervalles réguliers. Le sol était presque entièrement caché par des tapis. Une scène avait été aménagée à la place de la table des professeurs. La grande salle était plongée dans le noir. Seuls les lampes, tel des champignons lumineux ou des lucioles cassaient l'obscurité, et encore, sur quelques dizaines de centimètres autour d'elles. Les élèves rentraient et sortaient de la salle selon les poètes qui passaient sur scène. Des sortilèges de silence avaient été disposés tout autour des tables, permettant aux élèves assis en groupe de discuter entre eux, sans que personne ne les entendent, et évitant que ceux se produisant sur scène ne soient dérangés par les discussions des spectateurs. Cependant, les élèves présents sur scène eux, étaient entendus de tous, parfois pour le malheur des auditeurs. Pansy Parkinson ce matin, après avoir déclamé ses vers, vantant les sangs purs et insultant tous les autres sorciers, s'est fait huer et surnommer "Truie Glapissante". Un charmant nom qui restera probablement, tout comme son poème, dans les annales de l'histoire de Poudlard.

...

Les heures passent. Je vois s'enchainer tous les artistes. Certains, avec un brin de brio, utilisent la magie pour contextualiser leurs œuvres. J'attends le tour de Luna. J'attends Luna. Je l'attends toujours de toute façon. Même quand il n'y a rien de prévu, je l'attends. Même sans rendez-vous, même au hasard d'un couloir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'attendre. Chaque jour, nous répétons sous les ordres d'Hermione. Chaque jour, nos rôles de fiancés me rapproche d'elle sur scène. Et aussi en dehors. Il est étonnant qu'en terme d'amour, le rapprochement ne soit pas obligatoirement réciproque. En effet, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous rapprochez d'une personne qu'elle même devient plus proche de vous. Étrange paradoxe. Je lui en veux de ne pas être collée à moi. J'en veux à Hermione de ne répéter la pièce que deux heures par jour. J'en veux au monde entier d'être trop grand. Il aurait du avoir la taille d'un lit ce monde, pour que toujours l'on puisse s'y retrouver. Pour ne jamais se perdre de vue, toujours pouvoir se cacher sous les draps en sachant être retrouvé.

Luna, je déteste ton absence. C'est bien la seule chose que je déteste chez toi.

...

Fred vient de passer. Il a déclamé un poème d'une rare beauté et d'une rare simplicité intitulée : Anatomie du félidé et se composant d'un ver unique: "la chatte à quatre papattes."

Le premier poème à un seul ver de l'histoire de la littérature mondiale ! Plus court qu'un haïku.

Plus efficace que tous les discours. Les sortilèges de silence ont eu du mal à retenir les éclats de rire de la salle. Et même sans son, on pouvait voir partout autour des lampes des élèves rirent à gorge déployée, tapant sur leurs accoudoirs, ou s'entruchant avec leurs boissons. J'ai même pu voir Dumbledore secouer ses épaules de rire, au premier rang. Impression très étrange de voir des gens rire et s'étouffer sans pour autant les entendre. Assez drôle finalement.

...

Il doit être à peu près 19 heures désormais. Les élèves sont moins nombreux dans la salle. La plupart des professeurs étant dans la salle, ils risquent moins de se faire prendre en organisant des soirées ou des visites nocturnes du château. Quelques couples profitent de l'obscurité et du silence de la pièce pour s'enlacer. Et souvent plus. Les lampes s'éteignent. Les mains glissent sur les jambes, les bouches se trouvent et jamais ne se séparent. Certains vêtements quittent même leurs propriétaires, comme s'ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient surtout une gêne en ce moment précis. C'est intelligent un vêtement.

Finalement Luna entre sur scène. Elle s'est même habillée pour l'occasion. Elle porte une robe de soirée rouge, comme les chanteuses des cabarets moldus. Sur son crane est posé son diadème et aux oreilles, elle a accroché une paire de cerises, qui se marient étonnamment bien avec sa robe. Pour une fois que l'ensemble parait homogène, il a fallu qu'elle mette aussi un collier, composé lui de dents d'animaux et de perles en bois aux formes parfois étranges. Et pourtant ça lui va bien. Tout lui va bien. Même le rien. Enfin j'imagine.

Je la fixe. Un regard parmi tant d'autres dans cette salle. Elle ne peut probablement pas me voir. Elle ne me cherche de toute façon surement pas. Elle parcours la salle du regard. J''ai le cœur qui bat vite. Un peu trop. Pas d'arrêt cardiaque maintenant s'il vous plait. Juste après elle mais pas tout de suite. Elle continue à chercher quelqu'un dans la salle. Puis elle s'arrête. Dans ma direction. C'est pour moi. Comment sait-elle où je suis?

-Bonsoir tout le monde, commence-t-elle. De sa baguette, elle crée une sphère argentée qui s'élève dans les airs et vient se placer au dessus d'elle. Surement un sort appris par Hermione. Un des professeurs, que j'imagine être Rémus, a un petit sursaut en la voyant faire.

-Mon œuvre s'intitule Lune B. C'est une chanson a capella.

Elle inspire une grande goulée d'air , continue de me fixer, et entame sa chanson:

_« En quelques mots, en quelques vers,_

_en quelques verres,les dessous de vair, _

_plus de mots, plus de maux, _

_plus de paroles, juste des lucioles _

_plus besoin de bruit, plus besoin de gui_

_seul le silence, toujours s'élance_

_sur le sol, comme en plein vol_

_amants, amis, aimants, épris_

_épris de nous, ça n'a pas de prix_

_épuisement, et puis repos_

_toujours pliés, peau contre peau »_

La sphère diffuse une lumière éclatante, rayonnant dans tout la salle qui m'éblouit. Je ne vois plus qu'une silhouette de Luna, Sa voix me fait frissonner. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me l'a dédidée. Pourquoi me fixes-tu ? J'ai chaud. Je suis absorbée par sa voix.

_« Et sous les draps, et sous la lune_

_et dans tes bras, et dans notre bulle_

_pas de malheurs, que du bonheur_

_pas besoin d'autre, pas besoin d'âtre_

_pas besoin de toit, juste toi et moi_

_toujours à deux, toujours heureux_

_jamais d'absence, toujours présents_

_l'un contre l'autre, même sous le vent_

_regards brulants et pénétrants_

_comme une pique, comme une flèche_

_mains qui se cherchent, qui se caressent_

_même le matin, sans maladresse »_

La sphère se recouvre peu à peu d'obscurité, comme une lune pleine qui devient un croissant. La lumière devient moins brillante et petit à petit, la salle regagne un peu son obscurité. Elle se met à chanter d'un air las, presque triste:

_« déjà passé, déjà fanée_

_déjà les larmes, déjà j'ai mal_

_en quelques cris, en quelques pleurs_

_Tu ne ris plus, j'ai un peu peur_

_une bévue, un malentendu_

_malentendant et très têtu_

_la sourde oreille et l'ouïe en veille_

_Tu m'insulte et tu me tues_

_et je me tais, je t'ai perdu_

_Rien à faire, tu es obtus »_

La sphère est de plus en plus sombre et son croissant argentée n'est déjà plus qu'un "C" allongé. La lumière n'est plus qu'une faible émanation qui me permet à peine de voir Luna. Elle n'est plus qu'une silouhette portant une robe. Une grande ombre qui pleure par sa voix. Plus de bouche, plus d'yeux, seule subiste une forme qui perce le silence de la salle de ses paroles.

_« Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as trahi_

_du saut du lit jusqu'à la nuit_

_tu m'as menti sans m'étonner_

_je m'en doutais, je te l'ai dit_

_elle s'est immiscée tel une souris_

_Et dans ton cœur, et sur ton corps_

_s'est installé, s'est fait un nid_

_parti partout, jamais ici_

_tu ne m'aime plus, tu ne l'aime pas_

_pas besoin de mots, je sais déjà_

_je n'ai plus chaud, et toi tu l'as._

_Peau contre peau, mais pas la mienne_

_Tu m'es un peu lacrymogène... »_

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul. La scène est plongée dans le noir. La lune a disparu, et les éclairages devant illuminer les artistes sont éteints. Je ne la distingue plus. Juste un grand noir. Dumbledore se lève et tape dans ses mains. Toutes les lumières sont rétablies en un seul coup. Les petits champignons lumineux fleurissent de nouveaux, même ceux volontairement éteints par les élèves, et la scène est de nouveau éclairée. Et vide.

Tout autour de moi, les spectateurs se glissent des mots à l'oreille. Certains en profitent pour se rhabiller. Les professeurs sont en plein conciliabule sur la note à attribuer. Je sors chercher Luna.

…

Le tournoi de poésie est finie. Luna n'a pas eu la première place. Sa disparition à la fin de sa chanson n'a pas du tout été apprécié par Binns. Personne ne l'a vu dans le château. Ça fait bientôt cinq heures. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Les professeurs ont recommencer leurs rondes de nuit et cherche inlassablement Luna. J'ai arrêté de commencer à m'inquiéter. Maintenant je suis completement angoissé. Sourd à toutes discussions.

-Harry, tu pourrais aller te coucher non ? Les professeurs finiront par la retrouver, me glisse Hermione, en me massant l'épaule tendrement.

-Hum... est le seul son qui a réussi à sortir de ma bouche.

-Tu ne va pas passer la nuit sur le canapé quand même ?

Profiter de la chaleur de la cheminée pourrait être une idée intéressante.

Soudain une idée lumineuse me traverse l'esprit.

-J'y vais bonne nuit. Merci pour le conseil Hermione.

-Que.. Quoi ? de.. Bonne nuit, bredouille t-elle d'incompréhension.

Je file dans le dortoir. Ron et les autres dorment déjà. J'arrange mon polochon pour représenter une vague forme de corps, et je le glisse sous le draps. Je me recouvre de la cape d'invisibilité et redescends dans la salle des Gryffondors. Hermione est, elle aussi, partie se coucher. Je sors le plus discrètement possible de la pièce. Et je commence à parcourir le château à sa recherche.

…

Il est deux heures du matin. J'ai parcouru en long, en large et en travers les trois étages des deux ailes principales. J'ai froid. J'angoisse véritablement désormais. Voldemort aurait-il pu entrer, capturer Luna, s'enfuir avec elle, pour l'épouser ? Ou alors il la voulait pour ses talents de chanteuses ? Désormais elle porte un costume de canari et est emprisonnée dans une grande cage où elle est obligée de chanter tout le temps ? Ou alors pour son savoir sur les ronflaks cornus ? Ou pour lui voler son collier de dents ? J'angoisse à un point proche de la stupidité pure et dure. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

...

Continuant de (re)visiter le château, j'essayais de trier mes pensées, d'en faire un petit tableau à choix multiples (Voldemort peut-il entrer dans le château ? oui/non. Si oui, peut-il accéder à la tour des Serdaigle ? Si non, Draco est-il parvenu à se faufiler parmi les défenses magiques ? oui/non. Si oui, alors c'est une fouine de qualité. Si non, c'est juste Draco...) mais les choix multiples devinrent vite une infinité et je me perdais finalement plus que je m'y retrouvais.

Quand soudain, j'entendis un vrombissement derrière moi. Me retournant, je vis une porte apparaître sur le mur longeant le couloir. Évidemment, je n'avais pas pensé à la Salle sur demande. Ouvrant la porte, j'entrevis un lit à baldaquin, dont les rideaux étaient blancs, presque transparents. La salle entière n'était éclairée que d'une bougie posé au sol qui fut soufflé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Avançant à tatons, je m'approchais du lit. J'entrouvris les rideaux tout en étant toujours invisible.

Je vis Luna, allongée sous les couvertures, me montrant son dos nu.

-Je t'attendais plus tôt.

Luna se retourna, saisit ma cape d'invisibilité et la jeta au sol, puis se rallongea de l'autre côté du lit, comme une invitation à prendre place à ses côtés. Timidement, je me glissais sous les couvertures et m'allongeait dans le lit.

Une fois installé, Luna se tourna vers moi. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous regardâmes, droit dans les yeux. Puis elle m'embrassa. Sans hésitation, sans peur, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Un frisson me parcourut la nuque et redescendit le long de mon dos. Un frisson qui s'accentua au moment où elle pris ma main et la glissa sur son dos.

-Je t'...

-Après Harry. On a le temps, me coupa t-elle. Puis elle m'embrassa de nouveau tout en se serrant contre moi.


	4. Pleine Lune

Hop, hop désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'ai eu particulierement de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Bonne lexture malgré tout :)

Pleine Lune

C'était déjà le matin. La nuit avait été trop courte. Elle dormait encore. Nous étions restés enlacés toute la nuit. Et je ne me sentais pas de la quitter ce matin, pour les froids couloirs de Poudlard. Son corps contre moi me tenait chaud. Sa tête était posé contre mon torse, son bras m'entourant, et mes respirations la soulevait un peu à chaque fois, comme des vagues. De quoi rêvait Luna ? Elle paraissait déjà rêver en journée, peut être que la nuit elle visitait des mondes ordinaires, sans fantaisie, sans mystérieuses créatures à découvrir, un monde dans lequel toutes les autres personnes, dont moi, vivaient du matin au soir. Peut être que j'étais dans ses rêves Je glissais ma main sur son corps. Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, et sa respiration était calme et lente. Elle ne donnait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Je refermais les yeux, rempli de félicité par cette douce torpeur matinale, cette chaleur contre moi et l'absence de lumière dans la pièce. Et je me rendormis...

Deuxième réveil. Plus brutal, moins chaud... Plus vide aussi. Les draps à côté de moi étaient creux,plats et collés au matelas. Plus de présence à mes côtés. Seul dans la quasi-obscurité, la seule lumière émise était celle du patronus de Luna, un lièvre, assis en bout de lit. Il me fixait, sans bouger. Je finis par me lever et m'habiller. Lorsque je fus prêt et hors du lit, le lièvre se mit à courir vers la porte. Je le suivis et la lui ouvrit. Le soleil m'éblouit au moment où je la passais. Il faisait froid, et bien qu'il n'y ait pas de plaques de glaces ou de stalagmites à l'intérieur même, mon souffle faisait une buée à chaque expiration. Le lièvre se remis alors à courir. M'habituant à l'éclatante lumière, le soleil de midi se reflétant dans les flaques d'eau et le givre dans les cours intérieures du château, je courus après lui, dans les couloirs désertés de toute vie. Je ne croisais ni fantôme, ni sorcier, et c'est à peine si je vis des oiseaux dehors. Je trouvais les vacanciers en train de manger dans la Grande lièvre disparut juste avant de pénétrer la pièce. Luna était assise à la table des Serdaigle avec Cho tandis que Hermione et les Weasley étaient à celle des Gryffondors. Même durant les vacances, la compétition ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était une telle habitude, une telle coutume que nos moindres actions étaient désormais complètement conditionnés par nos maisons. Je m'assis à côté d'Hermione.

-Cet après-midi, on répète ! Commença Hermione. Tout le monde avec son texte et sa baguette. On va aussi devoir commencer à organiser les décors et les costumes. Fred et George et Lee, vous êtes plutôt débrouillards, vous vous en occupez. Les autres, je vais vous apprendre quelques sortilèges d'illusions que vous devrez faire pendant le spectacle. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas beaucoup dormi ou qui pensent à autre chose que le théâtre, il n'y aura pas d'excuse qui tienne. Vous participez aussi !

Je me retournais vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis qu'elle reprenait une cuillerée de soupe, le sourire au lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

Je me retournais alors vers Luna, et je la vis en grande discussion avec Cho. Elle ne me prêtait pas la moindre intention.

Continuant de manger, je finis par entendre des éclats de voix. Cho s'était levée et partait de la Grande Salle, une moue furieuse sur le visage. Luna, elle restait sereine face à son repas.

…

La répétition durait déjà depuis une bonne heure. Luna et Cho étaient en froid. C'était un froid d'hiver, palpable et sec, qui prenait tous les autres membres de la pièce dans son blizzard, les laissant inertes, trop tendus pour pouvoir se laisser aller. Tandis que les jumeaux et Lee devait roder dans un sombre coin du château connu d'eux seuls pour pouvoir fabriquer et assembler les décors et costumes nécessaires à la représentation, (on avait aperçu Lee porter une planche de bois élastique, quelques lumignons de diverses couleurs et surtout des tas de costumes aux couleurs pour le moins chamarrées) Hermione nous apprenait quelques sorts censés faire illusion ou tout du moins permettre de toucher d'un peu plus près la réalité du texte.

Tandis que Neville, le prologue, présentait la première scène, Hermione lança en deux mouvements de baguette, deux sorts différents. Le premier amplifia la voix de Neville, qui surpris s'arrêta de parler jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui dise de continuer, tandis que le deuxième, se mit en place lentement. Tout le long du monologue de Neville, nous sommes sortis un par un de la scène. Et dans le même temps, l'éclairage de la pièce entière tourna au gris, avec quelques lueurs dans l'air. Le sol lui même semblait s'être assombri. Et une porte, ou tout du moins son image, était apparue au fond de la scène. Luna, qui jouait Antigone, la passa à ce moment et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, on put voir dans l'encadrement un jardin où l'herbe était rase et seulement chevauchée par les premières lueurs du soleil. Hermione relança un sort qui semblait accentuer certains sons tout en étouffant d'autres. Je crus entendre des piaillements d'oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans l'herbe et les feuilles. Je pus voir autour de moi les autres membres regardés, les yeux ébahis par la démonstration des talents d'Hermione, tous ces artifices qui donnaient vie au spectacle. Colin Crivey, le page, essaya de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, et il resta là, bouche bée tandis qu'Hermione, la nourrice, commençait à déclamer son texte.

-D'où viens-tu ? déclara t-elle, sa voix amplifiée par un sortilège, donnant l'impression d'avoir une présence physique, entourant Luna de ses bras inquisiteurs. Elle avait réussie à donner de la présence aux sons, à leur donner une réalité, un pouvoir sur cette scène. Et Luna paraissait rapetisser à vue d'œil, devant l'oppression de cette voix. Je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se serrer à la voir comme ça. Mais elle me donna tort. D'un coup, le sentiment d'oppression disparue, avec l'impression que Luna redevenait grande et lumineuse.

-De me promener, nourrice. C'était beau. Tout était gris. Maintenant, tu ne peux pas savoir, tout est rose, jaune, vert. C'est devenu une carte postale. Il faut te lever plus tôt, nourrice, si tu veux voir un monde sans couleurs.

Sa voix douce glissait dans la pièce. Hermionne utilisait ses sorts pour modifier les sons, et la perception de ces derniers, mais aussi l'ambiance et la luminosité de la pièce. J'étais complètement éberlué devant ses talents. Elle venait de réinventer le théâtre moldu avec des petits bouts de magie. Elle donnait vie à la pièce comme aucun acteur n'aurait pu le faire.

Le dialogue continua ainsi quelques minutes avant que l'on passe finalement aux exercices pratiques.

…

6h plus tard, épuisés, nous étions tous retournés dans nos dortoirs. Luna ne m'avait toujours pas parler. Exceptés les dialogues durant la répétition, elle ne m'avait pas dit un mot. J'étais de retour sur le canapé face à la cheminée, trop épuisé pour dire un mot, trop angoissé de l'absence de paroles de Luna à mon égard. De retour face à des questionnements stupides comme si cette nuit n'avait été qu'une parenthèse, un hors-temps, qui n'avait de valeur que compris entre ces deux courbes qui s'opposaient. Petit à petit, je me remémorais ma journée. Le sous-entendu d'Hermione qu'elle ne m'avait pas expliquée, la prise de bec entre Luna et Cho, et aussi ce patronus qui m'avait conduit jusqu'à Luna avant de disparaître. J'avais trop de questions et trop peu de réponses. Et même celles que j'avais n'étais qu'une image de mon état actuel, mélange hystérique d'amour, d'angoisse et d'épuisement. Je ne pouvais lutter contre ces trois éléments assemblés, qui me bouchait l'esprit. Je décidais donc d'aller directement dormir. Je pensais qu'une nuit de sommeil me permettrait de penser au clair. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon oreiller était toujours brulant et même en le retournant, il gardait sa chaleur. Mon cerveau devait surement être en ébulition. Pourquoi ne m'avait t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'avait t-elle pas fait même un signe de la main, ou un regard, ou quoique ce soit cet après-midi ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Porco ? Je redevenais stupide. Et seul dans mon dortoir, personne n'était là pour mettre un frein à mes psychoses amoureuses.

Je me sentais seul et incomplet.

C'est au moment où j'allais enfoncer ma tête sous la couette et réfléchir à voix haute, qu'apparut sur le seuil de la porte une forme que je connaissais bien. Un petit lièvre lumineux. Il m'avait retrouvé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rester statique devant lui quelques secondes le temps de comprendre l'implication de ce signe. Il fallait que je lui demande comment elle faisait pour l'utiliser ainsi. Sans perdre une seconde, j'enfilais mes vêtements et ma cape d'invisibilité et descendit le plus discrètement, mais sur surtout le plus rapidement, possible les escaliers. Le lièvre courait devant moi et s'arrêtait pour se retourner vers moi et m'attendre lorsque j'étais trop éloigné de lui. Il pouvait apparemment voir à travers ma cape. Sans perdre une seconde de plus à réfléchir, j'enfonçais le portrait de la grosse dame d'un coup d'épaule tout en tournant la poignée. J'y mis trop de force puisque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et je faillis tomber dans l'escalier face à moi. La grosse dame hurla au voleur et à l'assassin et je choisis de décamper le plus vite possible, toujours à la poursuite du lapin. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir retourner dans la Salle sur Demande. Il m'emmenait même vers l'extérieur du château. Nous traversâmes le parc tels deux rôdeurs cherchant leur comparse avant de commettre quelques mauvaises actions. Et finalement c'est après avoir couru plusieurs minutes sous la lune de décembre et contre le vent d'hiver que nous atteignîmes, moi et mon compagnon immatériel et poilu, le bord du lac. Le lièvre s'évapora en un «pof» sonore et un nuage de fumée luminescente prolongea sa sortie de quelques secondes. Je trouvais Luna adossé à un grand chêne, en train de déballer le contenu d'un panier en osier sur une couverture. Je retirais aussitôt la mienne avant de l'étendre comme un linge, mais grâce a un sort de lévitation, entre nous et le château, afin de nous protéger des yeux indiscrets. Je m'assis sur la couverture.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fut la première question qui me traversa l'esprit, devant l'absence de réalité de la scène.

-J'ai préparé un petit pique-nique ! Me répondit-elle tout sourire.

La réponse me laissa encore plus perdue qu'avant.

-Mais les pique-nique,enfin... ça se fait en été...quand il fait chaud...au soleil quoi !

-Et bien ce sera notre pique-nique à nous, en hiver, pendant qu'il fait nuit, sous la pleine lune.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, avant d'éclater de rire devant le génie, ou la folie, de Luna.

Nous pique-niquames donc en pleine nuit, allongés sur une couverture en laine, regardant la pleine lune monter dans le ciel étoilé, avec pour seul protection contre les regards une cape d'invisibilité lévitant a quelques centimètres de nous, et comme seul moyen de se réchauffer notre proximité.

Ce fut le meilleur pique-nique de ma vie.


	5. Gibbeuse décroissante

Gibbeuse décroissante

…

Les répétitions continuaient encore et toujours, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione, qui tel un chef d'orchestre, nous menait à la baguette. Ces vacances étaient fatigantes, même pour un sorcier. Je ne regrettais pas de devoir répéter malgré tout. La présence de Luna me faisait oublier le ton autoritaire d'Hermione, et la reprise des cours qui approchait. Notre pièce commençait à ressembler à une véritable œuvre d'art.

Malgré la méconnaissance du théâtre moldu par le monde sorcier, mes comparses se débrouillaient assez bien dans leurs personnages. Cho était assez déçu de son rôle (Eurydice, qui n'apparaissait qu'à la fin) mais réussissait à attirer l'attention à chaque apparition, jouant son rôle en dramatisant le personnage, la faisant pousser de profonds soupirs, et la faisant s'étioler comme une fleur pendant la minute où elle était sur scène. Les Weasley, eux, étaient ravis de leur rôle (les 3 gardes) et mettaient toute leur énergie à s'intégrer à leurs personnages, principalement en n'en glandant pas une, regardant les autres s'entrainer, s'empiffrant ou encore tout simplement en finissant leur nuit dans un coin de la salle en ronflant sur des coussins.

Luna était absolument magnifique. A dire vrai, je ne regardais pas son jeu d'actrice, je la regardais elle, derrière son personnage. Je me sentais heureux... chanceux et heureux. Je ne comprenais toujours rien à ce qui s'était passé, et à ce qui se passait actuellement, mais je savais que j'arborais un sourire béat en permanence, même lors de dialogues tragiques. J'adorais répéter ma dernière scène, où Hémon (moi) sautais dans la fosse où Antigone (elle) était enterré vivante, et où je mourrais avec elle. Et pendant que la fin de la pièce continuait d'être jouée, nous étions tous les deux, dans un trou magique dans le plancher, rempli de coussins pour ne pas nous faire mal lorsque nous tombions dedans, à passer quelques minutes dans un cocon de luxe. Et c'était à chaque fois Hermione, qui venait enlever le sortilège au dessus de nos têtes pour nous libérer de cette bulle. Et pour nous éviter l'embarras d'être vu en plein câlin par, mettons, les jumeaux Weasley et leur humour, pour le moins gras.

-Harry ? Me demanda Cho, dans mon dos, à la fin de la répétition.

-Oui ?

-On organise une petite fête ce soir dans la tour des Serdaigle, histoire de profiter des vacances et je me demandais si... Euh...si...çatediraitdvnirpasserlasoirée...

-Pardon ? Répondit-je, bouche bée devant la quantité de mots qui s'étaient présentée à mon oreille en une seconde en demi.

-Tu veux venir passer la soirée avec nous ? Répéta t-elle plus lentement, mais pas plus calmement.

-Euh oui, bien sur, dis-je avec un grand sourire, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir voir Luna ce soir, et me disant que la situation s'était inversée entre Cho et moi depuis la coupe de Feu. Je comprenais enfin à quoi j'avais l'air cette année là... Un parfait idiot.

-Tu sais où est notre tour, t'aura qu'a frapper à la porte, me cria t-elle en s'éloignant, apparemment aussi vite que possible, une rougeur non dissimulée sur les joues.

Ce dialogue, surréaliste mais sympathique, dura moins d'une minute, et me laissa sur le visage un sourire niais, plus inspiré par l'idée de repasser une nuit avec Luna que sur la timide candeur de Cho.

…

De retour dans mon dortoir, je me préparais pour la fête. En faisant attention de choisir mes plus beaux vêtements, un jean presque pas troué et une veste qui aurait pu passer pour neuve il y a 10 ans, je me glissais sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour aller dans la salle de bains des préfets afin de ne pas être dérangé et de pouvoir profiter du bain moussant multicolore, et en espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure. Je dus esquiver les nombreux gryffondors qui faisait des travaux pratiques de procrastination dans le salon, pour finalement sortir et me rendre à la salle de bains. Elle était par chance déserte et je pus en toute tranquillité, si l'on excepte les coups d'œil et les propositions sexuelles à peine voilées de Mimi Geignarde, me préparer à ne pas ressembler à un sac en arrivant à la fête.

Une fois prêt, je retournais à la tour des Gryffondors. Il semblait que toute la troupe du théâtre était invité, même, à mon plus grand regret, les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient l'air surexcités, et avaient leurs poches remplies de diverses farces et attrapes dont les victimes étaient déjà désignés et qui selon leurs dires, se rappelleraient de leur soirée « même pendant leur gueule de bois ». Je priais Merlin de ne pas être sur leur liste, et me fit le plus discret possible jusqu'à leur départ.

Les invités partirent pour le rendez-vous en petits groupes, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer par les rondes des professeurs. Je décidais de partir en dernier, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, afin d'être le plus tranquille possible. Je ne voulais pas d'Hermione conjecturant les évènements me concernant pour ce soir, ou Lee et les jumeaux, parlant de leurs futurs performances avec le sexe opposé. En sortant de la tour, qui était vide depuis un petit quart d'heure, je m'aperçus que la grosse dame avait apparemment été invité dans un autre tableau, stratagème sans doute mis en place par les élèves pour s'enfuir du dortoir sans autorisation. Je continuais donc mon chemin, vers la tour des Serdaigle, ne croisant personne sur mon chemin.

Arrivé à destination, j'enlevais ma cape d'invisibilité et frappait à la porte.

...

Un inconnu m'ouvrit , et d'un coup le son de la musique et les cris m'envahirent les oreilles, et le couloir. L'inconnu me tira par le bras et referma la porte le plus vite possible, puis me tendit un verre en souriant et repartit dans la masse dansante en sautant et en buvant en même temps, un miracle d'équilibre pour quiconque à plus de deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Les Serdaigle avaient apparemment prévus d'oublier pour cette nuit à quelle maison ils appartenaient, la sagesse tenant plus ce soir là d'une décoration que d'une devise. Ils avaient réussi à ramener à l'intérieur des murs du château des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool, désormais entassés sur les tables ou dans les mains des élèves. S'y mêlaient whisky Pur Feu et vodka, Bierreaubeurre et bière moldue, et toutes sortes de mélanges aux couleurs et odeurs pour le moins surprenantes, qui auraient intrigué même Severus et ses potions. Mais ils avaient quand même appliqués certains principes de précautions, notamment des sortilèges afin d'éviter que l'on puisse entendre de l'extérieur les excès qui se passaient à l'intérieur.

Les hiboux avaient transportés plus que des lettres cette année et même les bars de Pré-au-Lard devaient avoir été mis à contribution pour réunir une telle quantité d'alcool.

Aux murs étaient accrochés des spots magiques diffusant des éclairs de lumière multicolores rendant la fête interdite aux épileptiques. Ils étaient les seules sources de lumières et permettaient par intermittence d'avoir une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblait la pièce qui était sinon plongée dans l'obscurité. Les chansons des Weirds Sisters étaient (mal)chantées à gorge déployées, et le vacarme ne permettait pas d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Tous les invités étaient attroupés dans la salle, pour au final former une masse bruyante de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves. Après avoir fini mon premier verre, je cherchais des yeux Luna, que je n'avais pas encore vu. Je ne savais pas si elle viendrait, mais je l'espérais. Je l'espérais vraiment. J'essayais de me faufiler entre les petits groupes compacts qui s'étaient formés, en faisant attention de ne pas trop bousculer ceux qui commençaient déjà à vaciller, mais je ne la trouvais pas. Je tapotais sur l'épaule de toutes les blondes de la salle, et aucune n'était Luna, à ma plus grande déception. Son absence remplissait la pièce bien plus que tous les élèves présents. Je continuais ma recherche, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de renoncer et de m'asseoir sur une chaise, en essayant de calmer cette pointe lancinante sous ma poitrine. Je pris une bouteille à côté de moi, remplie d'un liquide épais et vert, et pris plusieurs gorgées, espérant noyer cette salope d'envie. Mais apparemment elle savait nager. Je continuais donc à engloutir les mixtures présentes autour de moi

jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que les discussions se faisaient plus bruyantes, avec moins de neurones en activité et proportionnellement plus d'hormones.

Et même sans discuter, je sentais que j'avais probablement du noyer mon cerveau et que mon envie elle était en pleine forme.

J'entendis Ron, dans un état pire que le mien, dire à une fille que je ne reconnaissais plus :

-CE SOIR CHUIS PLUS UNE BEMETTE... CHUIS UN MION ! UN MION AVEC UNE PUTAIN DE CRINIÈRE !

Puis il poussa un rugissement plus ou moins rauque avant de faillir tomber et de se rattraper à une table à côté.

…

Les corps se rapprochaient, les souffles se croisaient, les regards embués par l'alcool se trouvaient facilement. Les élèves était au mieux désinhibés, au pire déshabillés. Et ils continuaient à danser, à danser et à tourner sur eux mêmes. Et Luna n'était toujours pas là. Je continuais à me saouler, en attendant. Et personne ne venait. Les couples se formaient et se défaisaient au fil des chansons, certains avaient déjà pris la direction des dortoirs. Mon mal être était désormais palpable. Je pouvais sentir mes veines remplies d'une sensation de manque. J'avais chaud, et je voyais tout la fête en accéléré. A chaque clignement d'œil, il semblait qu'il se passait des minutes et je n'arrivais plus du tout à suivre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je rêvais éveillé, abruti par l'alcool, la musique et la lumière réunis.

-Harry !

J'entendis un faible murmure à mon oreille mais ce devait être un hurlement pour que je puisse l'entendre. En tournant la tête, je reconnus Cho, qui me souriait. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait mis une robe de soirée qui lui collait au corps. Ses yeux riais et et son sourire me charmait. Ses épaules dénudés et son léger décolleté laissaient imaginer une beauté fantasmatique qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on se trouvait dans un état second. Et j'y étais pleinement. Je ne pensais même plus, je la fixais rempli d'un amour alcoolique. Je voulus me lever mais je vacillais et elle m'attrapa le bras pour m'éviter la chute, en rigolant. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mes pensées avaient disparues et mes émotions se mélangeaient. Elle me tira vers la porte et nous sortîmes.

J'étais adossé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Elle était tout contre moi. Elle me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas. Elle fouilla une de mes poches, sortit la cape d'invisibilité, sans savoir que c'en était une. Mais il m'apparaissait sur le moment que se cacher était une excellente idée. Je nous recouvris tous les deux de la cape. L'un contre l'autre, elle me pris par la taille et inversât nos positions. Elle me tira encore un peu plus vers elle. Et moi émerveillé, je la serrais un peu plus.

A ce moment précis, les quelques pensées qui étaient encore présentes dans ma tête poussaient tout mon corps contre le sien, voulait mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et dans mon état je ne pus refuser. Je ne le voulais pas.

…

Elle avait tiré ma cape sous laquelle nous nous cachions. Je m'étais retournée et je la voyais.

Elle nous observait, et n'avait pas son air de perpétuel étonnement dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je n'ai rien fait. Je suis resté immobile, comme une statue, la regardant dans les yeux, essayant d'y déceler un quelconque sentiment, un sens,une réaction, un mot qu'elle tairait. J'étais tétanisé.

Mais je ne voyais rien. Et Cho contre moi, qui la regardait aussi, avec un mélange de gêne et de fierté.

-Je n'ai pas chaud et toi tu l'as... Je te l'avais dit.

Puis elle nous tourna le dos et s'en alla, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer, ses cheveux blonds oscillant à chacun de ses pas sur les dalles verglacées. Ce soir là, ce n'était pas Noël dans mon cœur, c'était tout l'hiver condensé en une minute.


	6. Dernier quartier

Hop, L'univers est toujours à JKR. La joute est principalement à Alain Damasio (La horde du Contrevent). Les palindromes sont en partie à lui, en partie à de multiples autres auteurs et le peu qui reste est à qui veux les prendre ! Chuis désolé pour l'irrégularité des publications et l'absence de sens des palindromes (et ma prose de lépreux, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a !).

Have fun :)

* * *

Dernier Quartier

Je l'avais laissé n'avais rien fait. J'étais resté glacé par sa réaction. Mais je le méritais. J'étais coupable. Pris en flagrant délit. Pas de présomption d'innocence pour moi. Pas même de garde à vue. J'aurais bien aimé une garde à vue. 48H entre elle et moi dans une pièce close. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de lui enlever... raaah Merlin, stop !

Désormais je fantasmais parce qu'elle me manquait. Ce n'était plus de l'envie que je ressentais. C'était un besoin, un vrai besoin, urgent et inébranlable.

J'avais besoin de la voir. J'avais besoin de l'avoir.

Et elle prenait grand soin de me contrarier. Elle ne venait plus aux répétitions, ni ne prenait ses repas dans la grande salle.

Et même la nuit, quand je rôdais autour de la tour des Serdaigle, je ne la voyais pas faire de balades nocturnes. Je restais pourtant des heures, assis sur les pavés glacés par le froid hivernal, sous ma cape d'invisibilité, à bailler le plus discrètement possible et à scruter chaque recoin d'ombre pour être sur qu'elle ne se faufilait pas tel une souris.

Mais elle restait insaisissable. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à me faire disparaître de sa vie, « comme par magie » pensais-je ironiquement.

La nuit était plus froide encore sans elle. Elle était plus noire aussi. Moins accueillante, moins secrète.

Elle était ouverte aux vents et aux voix, aux vilénies et aux félonies. J'avais froid en dedans, d'un froid que ni les bras amicaux ni la chaleur du feu dans la cheminée ne pouvait réchauffer. Un froid intense, comme une plaie ouverte sur le torse. Et à chaque jour sans la voir, la plaie s'infectait plus. Chaque jour, la température continuait de descendre. Je me réveillais certains matins en pleurant. Silencieusement, derrière les baldaquins. Personne ne me voyait. Personne ne m'entendait. Il faisait nuit sur moi.

L'obscurité tenace s'accrochait à moi, même en plein jour. Elle me collait sur la peau, se glissait dans les plis de mes vêtements, se glissait dans les plis du cœur. Elle me bloquait la respiration, ou me gelait sur place. Elle me tourmentait..

Je ne voulais voir personne. Je ne voulais pas de sermons ou de sourire, pas un mot me concernant. Pas un mot tout court.

Comment une si courte histoire pouvait provoquer un tel épilogue ? Comment avait-elle fait pour que je ressente le besoin de la posséder en si peu de temps ? Elle m'était pourtant indispensable. Son absence m'imprégnait. Elle n'était pas là et je n'avais qu'elle en tête.

Je regrettais cette nuit. Je la regrettais tellement. Ma météo interne indiquait -5°, de gros nuages au dessus du moral, et une possible dépression dans l'après midi. Et pourtant je devais continuer à répéter, au moins pour échapper aux foudres d'Hermione.

Elle qui savait, essayait de me réconforter. Elle avait deviné instantanément, à sa façon tellement naturelle de voir et de déduire des causes et des effets là où tout le monde restait aveugle. Et malgré le fait que l'actrice principale de sa pièce ne participait plus aux répétions, elle se montrait tant bien que mal optimiste.

Elle avait engagé Angelina comme remplaçante « au cas où Luna ne reviendrait pas ». Elle avait dû apprendre à toute vitesse toute la pièce en subissant en même temps les clins d'œils et autres sourires charmeurs de George et Fred.

Mais quand je jouais avec elle, je ne ressentais plus la magie de la pièce. Elle avait perdu toute sa grâce et sa splendeur sans Luna. Elle n'était plus... qu'une pièce. Vide et creuse. Juste une parodie d'émotions et de beauté. Je me sentais ridicule à devoir prouver mon amour pour Angelina, qui avait plus l'habitude de me foncer dessus en balai aux entrainements de Quidditch que de devoir recevoir mes paroles censées être enflammées. Je ne parvenais plus à faire semblant de ressentir. J'essayais tant bien que mal. Mais malgré moi, ma face devenait presque livide, et ma voix pleurait pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas jouer la pièce sans Luna. Je ne savais pas mentir... Et je n'avais pas besoin de mentir avec Luna .

Hémon disait ce que je voulais lui dire, et je n'avais plus qu'à me glisser dans sa peau pour qu'elle m'aille parfaitement. Mais cette peau était maintenant beaucoup trop grande. Je flottais dans mon personnage. Ma voix ne perçait pas sa bouche pour assourdir Antigone. Elle restait coincé dans sa gorge et Hémon avait alors l'air complètement stupide, à murmurer des mots d'amour sans conviction, sans croyance, sans même penser à celle qui lui faisait face. Et mes clowneries ne suffisaient pas pour cette tragédie.

Ironiquement je devais jouer dans une tragédie quand j'en vivais une. Et malheureusement elles étaient toutes les deux incompatibles, la seconde prenant le pas de la première, la rendant presque comique, presque risible tellement elle était futile à mes yeux. D'ailleurs tout me paraissait futile.

C'est le problème lorsque l'on ne va pas bien. Rien ne semble valoir le prix qu'il demande. Je devais m'efforcer de jouer un amoureux transi et je n'en voyais plus le but. Je devais jouer un homme courageux prêt à se sacrifier pour sa promise lorsque la seule promesse de la chaleur des bras de Cho m'avait fait tomber. Il n'y avait plus de sens à cette pièce sans Luna.

...

Après une séance de répétition particulièrement mauvaise où j'avais réussi à trébucher trois fois, successivement, en approchant d'Angelina; à la suite de quoi Hermione nous avait autorisé à nous arrêter, je repartais à travers les couloirs pour trouver un endroit calme sans présence humaine ou fantasmatique.

Heureusement pour moi, Les morts et les vivants s'accordaient à célébrer le même jour la nouvelle année. Ils avaient d'ailleurs la même manière de la fêter, malgré la différence d'age qui se comptait en siècles.

Il s'agissait de boire et manger le plus possible en racontant des histoires drôles à la suite de quoi tous les convives éclataient d'un rire tonitruant qui résonnait jusque dans les cachots.

Je trainais des pieds en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Je furetais à chaque angle dans les couloirs, pour être sur de ne pas croiser une seule entité morte ou vivante, qui aurait la capacité de me parler. A ma plus grande surprise, je fus heureux de ne croiser que Miss Teigne, qui me signala par un miaulement rauque que son maître n'était pas loin. Je continuais donc mon chemin, presque sur la pointe des pieds, redoublant d'effort pour être inaudible. Je me perdis un peu en évitant des groupes d'élèves dans le château et finit par repasser devant la tour des Serdaigle.

Je me rappelais désormais précisément ce qui s'était passé à la sortie de la fête.

Les courants d'air du couloir me gelaient tandis que l'alcool me brulait. Je me rapprochais de Cho, enhardi par l'alcool. Et elle continuait de sourire et de se glisser contre moi.

Nous nous cherchions et nous nous trouvâmes.

J'étais contre Cho,dans ses bras, et elle dans les miens. Et nous nous embrassions, et nous nous caressions, avec l'indélicatesse des alcooliques et la passion des amants. Nos mains glissaient sous les vêtements de l'autre dans une danse charnelle et désordonnée, sans rythme ni tempo. Sans même une mélodie. Il n'y avait que le désir. Désir d'un corps, irrépressible à cet instant, répréhensible en ce moment.

Et lorsque mes mains, de son dos arrivèrent sur ses seins, lorsque les siennes arrivèrent sur mes hanches, Luna apparut.

Apparemment ma cape ne nous recouvrait pas complètement. Où alors, c'était une autre bizarrerie de Luna, une de ses capacités surprenantes. Le fait est qu'elle l'avait tiré comme on tire une couverture, d'un coup sec et sans hésitation. Et que Cho et moi nous retrouvions visibles, empêtrés l'un dans l'autre, sous son regard.

Et même pas un regard accusateur,ni un regard de surprise. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant comme ses yeux ce soir là, ne transmettait aucune émotion. Et puis elle s'en était allé.

Et Cho était redevenu Cho à ce moment là. Elle avait perdue sa beauté d'une nuit quand j'avais perdu Luna. Tout mon désir pour elle s'était évanoui. Toutes les brumes d'alcool imbibant mon cerveau avaient disparues.

Je revoyais la scène. Et ce n'était pas agréable.

Je décidais de fuir ces souvenirs. Je courais vers la salle sur demande et lorsque j'arrivais, je murmurais en passant devant « Je veux être seul, je veux être seul, je veux être seul, je veux être seul, je veux... Luna...» en m'arrêtant sur ce dernier mot, le regard porté sur mes pieds, plein de dépit.

J'entendis la porte apparaître avant de la voir. La salle sur demande avait dû mal entendre ce que j'avais dit. Lorsque je l'ouvrais, je tombais sur... un mur.

Un mur de pierre comme ceux qui entourent la porte. Pas de salle, pas de pièce, pas même un placard à balais. Je mis quelques secondes à remarquer l'affiche collée dans un coin. C'était celle pour les tournois durant les vacances. Elle annonçait que le deuxième tournoi allait bientôt avoir lieu et que les inscriptions allaient bientôt se terminer. On pouvait voir la liste des élèves déjà inscrits.

Sans grand espoir, je descendis le long de la liste, passant à peine les yeux sur tous les prénoms qui ne commençaient pas par un « L ». Je m'arrêtais lorsque je vis son nom. Je le relus pendant une bonne minute avant d'être sur de ce que je voyais.

C'était bien elle. Luna. J'allais enfin pouvoir la voir.

Je remerciais intérieurement la salle sur demande avant de fermer la porte et de partir en courant m'inscrire au tournoi.

…

J'étais inscrit !

Enfin j'avais une chance de la revoir. Ce n'était pas une certitude cependant.

Ils y avaient de nombreux élèves et le tournoi était organisé comme un arbre. Chaque duel remporté amenait le vainqueur au duel suivant tandis que le perdant était éliminé. Le vainqueur était donc l'élève qui ne perdait pas un seul duel.

Mais je ne voulais pas gagner. Je voulais juste voir Luna.

Je voulais m'expliquer et m'excuser. Je voulais qu'elle m'entende. Qu'elle me voit. Qu'elle comprenne et me pardonne.

Et je n'avais pas la moindre bribe d'un plan pour arrivé à mon but. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle était inscrite et que moi aussi. Il y avait donc une possibilité, fut-ce t-elle infinitésimale, que l'on se retrouve face-à-face.

Et cet espoir me redonna le sourire. Aussi minuscule fut-il, il me suffisait pour croire, encore un peu, que tout n'était pas joué. Il ne me restait plus qu'a me préparer.

Hélas, le tournoi était une joute verbale, mais les modalités de cette joute verbale n'était connue que quelques minutes avant le début du duel et étaient tirées au hasard. Je n'avais donc pas de précédent pour m'aider.

Je devais improviser. Il me fallait donc apprendre le plus de vocabulaire possible, le plus de rimes possibles, la façon de discourir, l'art de convaincre et de raconter, et aussi les rimes, les palindromes, les ... Hermione !

Je courus au dortoir pour la retrouver ! Je n'avais que quelques jours avant le début du tournoi. Dans ma tête, le lien logique apparaissait immédiatement:

Hermione = livres = mots = joute verbale = victoire = Luna = Amour, gloire et beauté.

Suite à cette déduction implacable, il m'apparaissait absolument nécessaire pour récupérer Luna qu'Hermione m'aide. Elle en avait le devoir, en tant qu'amie fidèle, et probablement aussi pour me payer la dette d'avoir vaincu Voldemort plusieurs fois et d'avoir évité qu'un âge de ténèbres ne s'abatte sur la Grande-Bretagne !

En fait j'avais sauvé des vies et j'étais le Survivant, alors elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Non ?

J'entrais dans la salle des Gryffondor, persuadé de mon bon droit, et fonçait sur elle en bousculant les élèves sur mon chemin. Arrivé en face d'elle, et d'un ton autoritaire :

-Hermione, j'ai battu Voldemort alors tu dois m'aider !

-Pardon ?, elle avait l'air estomaqué.

-En plus t'es mon amie et tu lis tout le temps des livres !, implorais-je, désormais à genoux devant elle.

-... Harry, ça va bien ?, désemparé devant ce brusque changement d'attitude.

-Nooooon... Des dizaines d'innocents vont mourir ! Aide-moi !

-Calme toi Harry... Et ré-explique moi ça en entier.

-Faut que je gagne le tournoi ! Et il faut que tu m'aide !

-D'accord Harry, d'accord. Mais quel est le rapport avec les dizaines d'innocents qui vont mourir ?

-... Heu... Il faut que tu m'aide Hermione!

-Et Voldemort là-dedans ?

-Tu comprends pas Hermione, il faut que tu m'aide ! J'étais écroulé à ses pieds, presque en pleurs, et définitivement versatile.

Après une discussion emmêlée et brouillonne, quelques explications confuses et un brin de psychologie, Hermione finit par comprendre ce que je lui demandais. Elle me ramena à mon lit en me promettant de m'aider dès le lendemain, mais que pour l'instant je devais dormir. Et je m'endormis comme un bébé, bercé par un espoir, un minuscule espoir, si petit qu'on ne le voyait presque plus.

…

On était déjà le jour du tournoi.

Mes révisions avec Hermione avait occupées l'essentiel de mes journées, et nous avions occupés l'essentiel de la bibliothèque rien qu'à nous deux. Peu de rayonnages étaient restés vierges de notre folie intellectuelle.

Mais je me sentais prêt. J'avais vaincu un Lord Noir, alors un ramassis d'adolescents boutonneux ne devait pas poser problème.

La grande salle avait encore une fois été aménagée. L'arène de joute était circulaire, située au centre de la pièce.

Elle se composait d'un grand plateau au sol d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre, séparés en 32 quartiers comportant chacun une des restrictions avec lesquelles on devrait composer. Une grande aiguille dorée partait en son centre et servait à savoir laquelle de ces restrictions serait appliquée.

Autour de la scène se trouvait des gradins, disposés en 5 rangées, les unes au dessus des autres, et qui remplissait la moitié de la hauteur sous plafond de la salle. En face de la porte de la Grande Salle se trouvait l'entrée de l'arène, et en face de cette entrée se trouvait la table où les juges présidaient

. Il y avait entre autres, Binns et Dumbledore, mais aussi Mc Gonagall et un autre fantôme qui ressemblait à un moine franciscain et qui paraissait, tout comme Binns, aussi enjoué qu'un condamné à Azkaban.

Le ciel magique de la salle apparaissait comme un orage, et l'on pouvait voir la foudre traverser les nuages au dessus de nos têtes. Tout était fait pour rendre particulièrement héroïque ce duel verbal.

Je m'installais dans les gradins, en cherchant toujours des yeux Luna, mais elle n'était visible nulle part. Nous pratiquions donc tous deux notre activité favorite : Cache-cache. Et je comptais bien gagner la partie aujourd'hui.

Lorsque les gradins furent presque remplis, Binns traversa la table des jurés pour s'installer au centre de l'arène et exposa les règles au public :

« Bienvenue à la première Joute Verbale de Poudlard ! Vous voici tous réunis pour voir s'affronter les plus courageux de nos élèves, qui ont osé prendre part à ce tournoi, le plus difficile et le plus gratifiant. Je vous rappelle les règles. Chaque duel, comme son nom l'indique, ne verra s'affronter que deux compétiteurs. Spectateurs, restez sur vos gradins, la moindre incartade sera sévèrement punie. »

Sa voix était tellement monocorde qu'on ne percevait pas la menace de l'énoncé des règles. Comme dans ses cours, la seule impression qu'il dégageait était une lenteur lasse et monotone. Son discours n'était qu'un filet de paroles qui se suivait sans s'arrêter, simplement liée entre elles par l'absence de ponctuation qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir.

« Les duels seront limités par certaines restrictions, inscrites sur ce disque d'où je vous parle. Chacun des compétiteurs devra au maximum se contraindre à ses règles, sous peine de pertes de points. Seront aussi prises en compte la longueur des déclamations, ainsi que leur pertinence et leur compréhensibilité dans la notation.

Chaque compétiteur aura un peu de temps après la réponse de son adversaire pour chercher ses mots et réfléchir à la meilleure réponse possible. La durée de réfléxion dépendant de l'épreuve.

Il aura aussi un petit tableau noir et une craie pour l'aider dans cette réflexion. Les deux sabliers que vous pouvez voir à travers moi, sur la table des jurys seront utilisés pour comptez le temps de réflexion et le temps de paroles de chacun des deux compétiteurs. Les répliques lancées après la fin du temps réglementaire ne seront pas validées et compteront comme nulles. Mesdames, Messieurs, que le tournoi commence ! »

Le premier duel allait commencer. Dumbledorese se leva et d'un coup de baguette, donna une impulsion à la grande aiguille qui se mit à tourner sur le disque.

Tout les élèves présents regardaient avec attention, pariant sur le quartier où s'arrêterait l'aiguille. La tension montait au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille ralentissait.

Les deux compétiteurs, chacun à un bout du disque, un Serpentard de 2ème année et Fred, fixaient l'aiguille.

Elle finit par se stopper après un dernier tour d'une lenteur prodigieuse . Dumbledore, d'une voix grave et forte annonça : -Stylibre ! Pas de restriction autre que celles déjà annoncées. Rimes libres et aucun mot interdit. Les coupures entres duellistes sont autorisés. Vous avez une minute pour réfléchir ! D'un autre coup de baguette, il retourna le plus petit des deux sabliers et se rassit.

A la fin du temps, le petit Serpentard, s'avança sur le disque et se lança dans le duel :

_Serpentard_ -

_J'arrive, me voilà !_

_Le chevalier des mots _

_va-nu-pieds,rouquin, agenouille-toi !_

_ Car aujourd'hui mes mots sont tes maux_

_ Et si tu n'acceptes pas, tu souffrira_

_ Sous les yeux de la plèbe, venu saluer son roi !_

_ Ma magie verbale n'a pas besoin de baguette..._

_ Interruption de Fred_

_ -Ta diarrhée vocale n'a surtout ni queue ni tête... _

_Serpentard_

_-Euh... Et si tu.. _

_Interruption de Fred_

_ -Et si tu ne te tais pas, ce sera ta fête ! _

_Petit Serpentard vicieux_

_ Toujours sournois, toujours peureux_

_ Qui vient ici, grandiloquent _

_Et sur moi se casse les dents._

_ Je te voyais un peu plus vaillant_

_ Et regarde toi, tout juste vacillant. _

_Tu ne tiendra plus très longtemps _

_Mes rimes te tuent, je te vois déjà mort_

_Encore 10 points pour Gryffondor !_

Les acclamations des gryffondor envahirent l'arène instantanément après la fin de la , en bon orateur, salua son public en gesticulant de toute part, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le Serpentard, déconcentré, cherchait ses mots pour répondre.

Et Fred, de continuer sur sa lancée, apparemment en pleine improvisation :

_Fred_-

En un couplet, je t'ai coupé et cassé

Tu es cabossé et plus très guilleret

Inutile et bientôt dans une fosse

Ne réponds pas ou je te rosse !

Ahhhh chevalier des mots,

Je te moleste sans équivoque

Mais c'est ta faute, tu me provoques

Attends-toi à ma fureur d'homme

Car je n'épargne pas même les nonnes

Le pardon n'est pas mon axiome

Et retiens bien ça, sale môme :

Les roux cools n'existent que dans Pokemon !

Tous les fils et filles de moldus éclatèrent de rire à cette réplique, surpris par le fait qu'un Weasley connaisse un jeu vidéo, mais ravis de cette pique sur le Serpentard. Le tournoi commençait bien et il promettait déjà de belles rencontres.

…

J'étais arrivé en finale. Et par un hasard bien pensé, Luna aussi.

Avec plus de facilité que moi, elle avait défait tous ses adversaires. Apparemment sans aucune difficulté. Pas même Fred, qui s'était pourtant révélé particulièrement coriace face aux autres, n'avait réussi à tenir plus de quelques minutes.

Elle s'amusait avec les mots, les transposait, découpait les phrases pour les reconstruire, sans jamais corrompre le sens. Et elle le faisait avec une habilité surnaturelle. Chaque mot avait une intonation et un son particulier.

Elle jouait du piano avec les syllabes. Elle faisait de ses phrases des mélodies.

Moi j'avais, avec grande peine, vaincu le duelliste précédent. J'étais fatigué de chercher mentalement tous les mots que je connaissais.

Les gouttes de sueur s'accumulaient sur mon front quand mon réservoir de mots s'amenuisait au fil du temps. Ma craie était déjà à moitié usée et ma manche de pull était blanche d'avoir trop effacé mon tableau.

Et les regards plongeants des spectateurs sur les gradins n'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

J'entendais, malgré la présence du jury, quelques insultes proférées à mon égard, principalement par un Serpentard que j'avais vaincu à l'avant-dernière manche. Il n'avait pas aimé une allusion sur sa « mère à tête de vipère et son père, incestueux dignitaire d'un seigneur noir incendiaire ». Peut être parce qu'elle m'avait valu la victoire.

Mais je ne faisais plus attention. J'étais enfin face à Luna. J'avais déjà gagné. Je l'avais vu. Mais désormais, je ne comptais plus m'arrêter là.

Il fallait qu'elle me voit elle.

Dumbledore se leva, tandis que je la fixais, et qu'elle le fixait lui :

« Mes chers spectateurs, nous voici enfin à ce moment que vous attendiez tous. Nos deux finalistes ici présents, ont démontrés leur talent, ainsi que tous les participants, en nous exposant des envolées lyriques magnifiques. Mais c'est eux deux qui vont finalement lutter pour la victoire. Asseyez-vous bien, vous allez assistez à la Finale de la Joute Verbale !

Elle se déroulera de la façon suivante : Trois manches au maximum sont prévues. Le premier finaliste qui en gagnera deux se verra décerner la victoire et le prix. Les restrictions sont toujours celles indiqués sur le disque. Que le duel commence ! »

Il se recula hors du disque, avant d'exécuter un geste de la baguette qui fit tourner l'aiguille:

« Palindrome dialogué ! » annonça t-il,quelques secondes plus tard. « Un palindrome est une phrase qui, si l'on ne tient pas compte des signes de ponctuations, des espaces ou autres accents, peut se lire de gauche à droite où de droite à gauche. Cette épreuve se déroule sous forme de dialogue, chaque adversaire s'exprimant à son tour. La notation tiendra compte de la longueur et de la complexité du palindrome, ainsi que de son sens, et de sa cohérence au sein du dialogue. Finalistes, vous avez une minute ! »

Elle n'avait même pas attendu la fin de la minute de réflexion.

Dès que l'aiguille se fut arrêtée et que la restriction eut été annoncée, elle démarra la rencontre :

_Luna - Engage le jeu que je le gagne !_

Elle commençait très fort et très vite. Une ouverture de cette qualité était difficile à contrer, de par sa qualité et son à je ne me laissais pas faire.

_Harry - Eh ! Ça va la vache ?_

Mc Gonagall paru outrée de ma réponse. Elle me regarda avec fureur avant de valider le palindrome. Cette rapide riposte me permettait de gagner du temps pour réfléchir aux prochaines répliques. Après quelques secondes de réflexion pourtant, Luna réitéra :

_Luna - L'âme sur ruse mal !_

_Harry - L'âme sœur, elle, rue, ose mal._

J'utilisais une des techniques qu'Hermione m'avait apprise, qui consistait à agrandir le palindrome déjà existant en son centre pour surenchérir avec élégance.

_Luna - A révéler mon nom, mon nom relèvera._

Elle changeait de registre afin de m'empêcher d'agrandir de nouveaux palindromes. Je décidais de lier ma réplique à la sienne :

_Harry - Mon nom ? Tu l'as ici ! Salut mon nom !_

_..._

La vitesse avait un peu diminuée. Les palindromes étaient toujours complexe, et seul Binns avait l'air de réussir à les suivre en même temps qu'il les entendait. Il validait chacune de nos réplique en premier, puis Dumbledore et les autres acceptaient aussi et les répliques s'ensuivaient ainsi.

_..._

_Luna - Tu ris. Te revoir, sexe vêtu ? tu te vexes, roi ver et si rut._

Roi ver ! Une belle métaphore pour parler de sexe. Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul dans l'arène à sourire de cette pique féministe. Je recommençais à chercher tandis que les professeurs validaient encore une fois le palindrome.

_Harry - Il alla haut et te tua. HALLALI !_

J'avais essayé une riposte du même ton. Apparemment, le jury n'appréciait pas que notre duel soit principalement placé en dessous de la ceinture. Et il n'appréciait pas non plus que nous ayons quitté nos places sur le disque. Nous tournions face à face, chaque pas dans un sens de l'un provoquant un pas inverse chez l'adversaire, comme dans ces duels de boxe moldue. Nous nous jaugions comme des prédateurs qui se battent pour une proie.

_Luna - En nos repères, n'insère personne._

_Harry - Sale Luna. A nu,le las._

Je perdais pied. Je ne trouvais plus de palindromes et n'arrivait plus à construire de longues laisses. J'utilisais des mots simples de une ou deux syllabes pour plus de facilité, mais l'effet sonore était moindre.

_..._

_Luna - Semi-auteur, ô mâle ! La morue tu aimes._

Cho en prenait pour son grade. Mais ça ne m'importait pas. Il me fallait surtout une réplique à donner.

_Harry - Draco te leva ? Avé le tocard !_

_Luna - Rupture de lien: une ile de rut pur._

Une réponse parfaite. J'avais cassé le lien logique du dialogue, et elle le reconstruisait en me le faisant remarquer. Je ne pouvais plus gagner.

_Harry - Ta fesse n'a le désir irisé de l'ânesse, fat !_

Je glissais encore une réplique aux sous-entendus flagrants. Mais elle m'attendait déjà avec sa réponse.

_Luna - Oh, cet écho !_

Les spectateurs avaient la tête qui valsaient de gauche à droite, au fur et a mesure des déclamations et des répliques. 

_Harry - Oh, cela te perd répéta l'écho !_

Je réussissais encore une fois à utiliser son palindrome contre elle. Mais sa réplique fut plus douloureuse que la mienne.

_Luna - Stop tes oh ! Ce son: sabrer bas nos échos et pots._

J'étais à bout de souffle et à bout d'idées. Sa dernière réplique m'avait sonnée et je ne voyais pas comment faire mieux. Je ne trouvais plus de mots. 

_Harry - Euh... Hue !_

J'arrivais à arracher un sourire à Luna, avec ce palindrome court et efficace. Elle ne se laissait pas déconcentrer mais elle m'avait au moins cédé ça. Une grande victoire dans la défaite.

_Luna - Avec rafale, la farce va._

Elle raillait gentiment mon manque d'inspiration. Je poursuivis donc en ce sens, glissant un peu d'auto-dérision en attendant qu'elle me finisse.

_Harry - Et art raté. _

Elle attendait la fin du temps de la manche. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas me laisser reprendre la parole après elle. Je n'avais de toute façon plus d'inspiration et plus de mots utilisables sur mon tableau. Elle lâcha, pour m'achever:

_Luna - Trace là : Régir et ériger, à l'écart._

_ Lune brève, verbe nul._

Clair et concis. Elle était reine en ce domaine, sans aucun doute. Ça avait été bref, et mon maniement du verbe avait été nul. En 4 mots, elle avait lâché sa sentence sur la manche.

Et elle avait raison. Binns valida le palindrome pendant que les spectateurs cherchaient par eux mêmes si il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Et lorsque tous eurent échoués à trouver une faille, ils l'acclamèrent. Et je fis de même. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'admirer.

-Quelle impressionnant affrontement ! reprit Dumbledore. Nos deux finalistes sont apparemment plus que de simples champions. Quel maniement de la langue ! Et c'est Luna, par la longueur et la complexité de ses répliques, qui remporte cette première manche très serrée ! Nous passons immédiatement à la seconde !

L'aiguille se posa, pour cette deuxième manche, sur le _cappizano_.

Les rimes étaient libres sous réserve d'utiliser le plus possible une syllabe choisie. Et l'utilisation de cette syllabe ne devait pas pour autant faire perdre le sens des phrases où elle était incorporé. Cette syllabe était nommée par le plus jeune des deux duellistes. Il revint donc à Luna de décider de cette limitation.

Elle glissa, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, la syllabe « vi », avant de se mettre à écrire à toute vitesse sur son tableau.

Je fis de même, recherchant frénétiquement tous les mots comportant la syllabe « vi » que je pouvais trouver dans mon vocabulaire. La parole était à moi. Je devais donc structurer mon couplet pour lancer la joute et avoir une bonne accroche.

_Harry -  
_

_Mais qui voilà en cette arène_

_Mon vis-à-vis pour cette finale_

_Je t'ai peut être fait victime_

_De ma vile outrecuidance glaciale_

_Mais ne me laisse pas vide pour cette méprise_

_Revigore moi avant que la plaie ne s'envenime_

_Regarde moi, je veux voir ce visage que j'estime_

Elle n'avait apparemment pas du tout envie d'entendre mes mots, et pendant que je parlais, elle continua d'écrire à la craie. Ce fut seulement quand j'eus fini qu'elle releva le regard, me fixa, et répondit en avançant vers moi.

_Luna -_

_Tu vises mal Potter_

_Pas assez vif pour me faire peur_

_Tes excuses sont bien maigres_

_Et elles ont le goût du vinaigre_

_C'est viscéral, tu m'as fait mal_

_Je le savais, chacun ses vices_

_Le mien est l'amour du supplice_

_Tu ne t'en sortira pas vivant_

_De ce duel fort virulent !_

J'étais resté extérieurement stoïque et imperméable. Mais à l'intérieur, je suffoquais de toute cette haine qu'elle m'envoyait. Plus encore que son absence de réaction quand elle m'avait attrapé sur le fait, la colère qui émanait d'elle en cet instant me brulait à vif. 

_Harry_ _-_

_Quel virage, quel revirement !_

_En si peu de temps, une si belle vipère_

_D'un coup est sortie de ta bouche amère !_

_Mais voilà, je te veux toi_

_Sans les vivats, sans les virevoltes_

_Tu m'avilis dans ta révolte_

_Pardonne moi, encore une fois_

_Ôte ta visière, regarde moi_

_J'ai une peur viscéral dans l'estomac_

_De perdre ton visage si proche de moi _

_Tu m'évites tant bien que mal_

_Aussi invisible qu'un Sombral_

_Reviens moi après cette virgule,_ _reviens moi avant la lune..._

Elle laissa tomber son petit tableau à la fin de ma réplique, sa chute sur le sol résonnant dans la grande Salle. Puis elle enchaina, prise d'une colère démente, et presque en hurlant :

_Luna_ _-_

_Je n'ai pas fini ma vivisection_

_Petit insecte arriviste et con !_

_Tu ne m'a pas encore asservi comme elle_

_Et comme pour elle, ton amour est virtuel_

_Un tel vivier de sentiments visqueux_

_Beurk, va t-en vite, vermine irrévérencieuse_

_Avant que tu devienne livide_

_Que mes rimes te rendent putrides_

_Et que mes vrilles te génocident !_

Le public était muet. Il écoutait seulement. On entendait pas une seule réaction. Seulement le grattement des plumes des professeurs qui notaient la réponse. Luna reprit son souffle, et plus calmement, déclama la chute de sa réplique, toujours en se rapprochant de moi.

_Je suis ici en villégiature_

_Ces duels,mes vacances de-visu_

_Et toi, perfide visiteur_

_Tu viens troubler ma demeure_

_Tu viens vider ton cœur_

_Avec tes boniments de menteur_

_Virez moi ce vil brigand_

_Je suis ici le vigilant_ _et _

_Je veux que tu cesse de vivre_

_De ta présence, ma vie ,délivre..._

Elle avait presque soufflée sa dernière rime à travers sa respiration. Un silence suivit la fin de son couplet, et, tandis que les derniers grains du sablier tombaient, annonçant la fin de la rencontre, elle me glissa, pour moi seul :

"Tu sais, chuis presque sure que j'aurais pu être heureuse avec toi"

Et elle me quitta, pour la seconde fois, sans un regard en arrière,s'en allant par la seule sortie de l'arène, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et dos à mon incompréhension.


	7. Dernier croissant

Chapitre 7 : done !

J'ai honteusement volé (et transformé) une citation de Gérard de Nerval mais je suis sûr qu'il n'en souffrira pas. Et j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir récupéré des bouts de trucs lus à droite à gauche (sans me rappeler quoi), donc désolé si y'a des resucées. Have fun !

* * *

Dernier Croissant

Allongé dans mon lit, je méditais sur le sens profond de la vie et la signification méta-physique de la mort de Dieu.

Non... Allongé sur mon lit, j'essayais d'éclaircir le fil de mes pensées. Tout était flou.

J'aurais probablement du profiter de la présence de mon matelas pour dormir, chose que j'avais oublié de faire depuis quelques dizaines d'heures, mais l'idée à cet instant, me paraissait étrangement surréaliste.

Comment aurais-je pu m'endormir avec ce que j'avais dans la tête ?

Je cherchais une solution à un problème insoluble, tout en me lamentant intérieurement de ma bêtise. A chaque fois que j'essayais de cerner le problème sous un autre angle, une image, un souvenir ou un parfum venait me détourner de mon but et m'asphyxiait mentalement.

J'étais incapable de faire preuve de la moindre logique.

Je repensais à notre pique-nique, à notre nuit, à mon erreur, à sa colère...

Je voyais bien le moment où le « nous » devenait « je » et « elle » mais je n'arrivais plus après à les lier de nouveau.

J'étais en train de chercher une solution grammaticale à un problème sentimental.

Puis j'essayais la conjugaison, mais l'imparfait était trop présent pour laissez, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, le conditionnel où le plus-que-parfait s'exprimer.

Je mis plusieurs minutes à me rendre compte de la stupidité de mon raisonnement. Mais je revenais toujours au point de départ. Comment faire ?

Je me disais que j'étais perplexe tout en sachant que c'était un euphémisme.. J'étais mélancolique et désespéré. L'auto-conviction ne marchait pas très bien chez moi. Entre autre. La réflexion et le positivisme, étaient ce jour là, bannis de mon vocabulaire. A mon plus grand regret.

J'avais bien pensé à utiliser une potion où un sortilège d'amnésie, mais mon sens moral m'avait rattrapé. Où plutôt le fait que je n'avais aucune idée de la composition de la première et surement pas les compétences nécessaires pour lancer le deuxième sans risquer de provoquer de graves troubles sur la santé mentale (déjà vacillante) de Luna.

Hermione ne m'aiderait probablement pas à l'ensorceler et je n'arrivais pas à me dire que la Salle sur Demande réponde vraiment à tout ce dont on avait besoin. Je décidais donc d'aller aérer mes pensées à l'extérieur, là où elles pourraient avoir de la place où s'étendre sans se chevaucher, me permettant peut être de voir dans leurs enchevêtrements un moyen d'atteindre mon but. Je quittais donc le dortoir, sans avoir le courage de me presser, et passait devant les gryffondors réunis là sans leur adresser le moindre signe qui exprimerait le fait qu'a ce moment précis, j'étais conscient ou même intéressé par leur existence.

…

J'étais finalement assis sous les arcades du cloaque, par terre et je n'en finissais pas d'avoir froid aux fesses sur la pierre froide. Heureusement pour moi, le cloaque était complètement désert et les spasmes qui agitaient mon corps dans une vaine tentative de remonter mon thermostat interne n'avaient pas de spectateurs. Je remerciais intérieurement Merlin de me laisser seul pendant que mon instinct de survie tentait de me réchauffer. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il neigeait et qu'il ventait le plus fort depuis le début des vacances. J'étais donc le seul a profiter des flocons qui tombaient en continu.

Je pouvais voir la neige recouvrir petit à petit toute la cour et ensevelir les pavés sous une couverture blanche, comme je pouvais sentir la déprime recouvrir une à une mes pensées.

Petit à petit, insidieusement, la noirceur gagnait ma tête.

Ce sentiment d'absolu et d'inéluctable qui vous descend jusque dans la gorge quand vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien y faire et qui vous paralyse mieux qu'un blizzard.

Je me laissais allez à mon spleen, incapable de quitter ma position. Je m'attendais presque à voir Voldemort débarquer pour finir le travail.

J'étais véritablement bloqué, ne répondant plus à aucun stimuli extérieur, et seules mes pensées me donnaient une preuve de ma propre existence.

Mon statut de survivant, avait du lamentablement chuté depuis le début des vacances, passant à « presque vivant » et tombant probablement jusqu'à « comateux végétatif ».

Mais toutes ces considérations me paraissaient alors complètement secondaires, face aux énigmes et aux angoisses de mon désespoir sentimental.

Je restais encore des heures dans le cloaque, immobile, transi de froid et dans un état dépressif comparable à la bonne humeur de Rogue.

...

Je crois même que je m'y suis endormi. Mais je n'avais surement pas trouvé de solution. Pas même dans mon sommeil. Après avoir, dans un éclair de lucidité, compris l'inutilité de ma présence ici, je décidais de me lever pour allez prendre un chocolat chaud dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque j'y entrais, je pus voir quelques élèves répartis sur les différentes tables, certains apprenant leur pièce de théâtre, d'autres, plus nombreux, pratiquant avec acharnement une version magique de la glandouille, consistant à faire léviter des objets tout en somnolant.

Je me glissais à la table des Gryffondor, en prenant soin de garder la plus grande distance possible entre moi et n'importe quel élève, par mesure de sécurité, et d'éviter d'attirer les regards. La première partie marcha plutôt bien, mais mes spasmes de froid, désormais quasi-épileptiques, mon claquement de dents et les traces de neige que je laissais sur mon chemin m'empêchèrent de réaliser la deuxième partie.

Je me tassais sur la table en attendant la tasse de chocolat chaud, dans une absurde tentative de passez inaperçu.

Au moment où j'allais engloutir ma première gorgée en essayant inconsciemment de me noyer dans ma tasse, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir pile en face de moi.

Je ne levais même pas les yeux, et dans une attitude enfantine, me cachait la tête dans le creux ma tasse, les yeux ancrés dans le breuvage sombre. Si je ne le voyais pas, alors il ne me verrait pas non plus... Non ?

-Harry... entendit-je d'un ton lancinant et un peu inquiet.

-Hermione... répondit-je du même ton.

-Tu sais que je te vois...

-...

-Harry, t'as plus 5 ans, il faut que tu saches que se cacher derrière ses mains ne te fera pas disparaître.

-...

-Et que le chocolat chaud ne contient aucune substance capable de te faire oublier quoi que ce soit.

-...

-Par contre j'ai une petite gourde de whisky Pur Feu dans ma poche, me glissa t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, avec un sourire non-dissimulé aux lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au dessus de ma tasse, lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

-Hermione, tu sais que... que l'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Demandais-je, hésitant.

-Évidemment !

-... Tu va bien ? Je veux dire, pas de traumatismes crânien dernièrement ou de potions qui aurait mal tourné ?

Elle avait l'air faussement courroucée

-Harry... ,je te retourne la question.

-Humrhpff, marmonnai-je, considérant cette réplique comme la plus précise des explications.

Hermione se décida à sortir sa gourde, et le plus discrètement possible, versa l'ensemble de son contenu dans ma tasse. L'arôme qui s'en dégagea était particulièrement savoureux, et on pouvait imaginer la légère amertume du cacao se lier à celle du whisky, tout en étant adoucie par le sucre.

Je m'empressais d'en prendre une gorgée.

C'était délicieux.

Je me précipitais de finir de tout boire, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

Lorsque j'avalais la dernière goutte de cette étrange potion, je m'aperçus que mon moral avait retrouvé un peu de sa superbe, et que la force de mes tremblements avaient fortement diminué.

-Bon, maintenant explique moi tout, tout de suite, me dit-elle les yeux dans les yeux.

-Comment dire... Il se pourrait qu'une déception amoureuse soit la cause de mon état.

-Quelle surprise... répondit-elle avec ironie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Tu pourrais commencer par la vérité.

-Il se pourrait que Luna soit la cause de mon état...

-C'est déjà mieux. Continue. m'ordonna t-elle.

-Attends, t'as quand même pas mis du Veritaserum là-dedans ? demandais-je, rempli de doutes.

-Mais non, imbécile...

-Bon.. Bon... fis-je, sans en être vraiment convaincu.

-...

-Il se pourrait que je sois comme qui dirait dans une impasse quant au moyen de me faire pardonner.

-Le coup du tournoi, ça n'a pas marché ?

-Elle a tenté de me tuer...

Le regard qui suivit me rappela celui de McGonagall lorsque Ron et moi arrivâmes en voiture volante en deuxième année. J'avais depuis compris, que ce genre de regard n'annonçait rien de bon, et que les personnes capables de les lancer, avait aussi une certaine tendance à utiliser des sortilèges ou des moyens de pression particulièrement désagréables pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. En l'occurrence des aveux.

-Bon peut être pas au sens littéral, mais quand même...

-Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-Bah justement, c'est le dilemme du jour. La question à 100 galions.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-hum, là à chaud, j'aurais tendance à dire oui, mais j'ai encore quelques doutes... Avec deux heures et une calculette, j'peux te répondre...

-Harry...

-Evidemment Hermione ! répondais-je avec colère. Elle me manque...J'viens de passer au moins trois heures le cul par terre sous la neige à essayer de trier mes pensées, et la seule chose qui est sortie de cette séance d'introspection, c'est qu'elle me manque... Pour de vrai... Certes je suis pas un génie, j'ai pas des Optimal à tous mes examens, mais y'a pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre que, oui je l'aime. Qu'elle soit à côté de moi ou pas, qu'elle m'en veuille ou non, quoiqu'elle fasse, qui qu'elle soit, quoi qu'il m'en coute, je l'aime. Même quand elle est folle... Surtout quand elle est folle...

Elle continuait de me regarder sans rien dire, en essayant de cacher le fait que je l'avais vexé.

-Désolé Hermione, j'voulais pas être méchant.

-Et pourquoi tu lui dis pas tout ça ?

-Que je voulais pas être méchant ? Sans vouloir mettre ton génie en doute, je suis pas vraiment sur que ça marche. Répondais-je sarcastique.

-Mais non, idiot, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

-J'ai la vague impression qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas. Et puis j'ai une réputation moi. En tant que Survivant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être niais.

-T'es vraiment con quand tu veux Harry. Des fois j'ai l'impression de voir Ron.

-S'il apprend que t'as dit ça...

-S'il apprend que j'ai dit ça, me coupa t-elle, je te transforme en théière, en toute amitié évidemment.

-Humpff.

-On est bien d'accord.

Elle se leva prestement et quitta le banc en face de moi.

-Bon je m'occupe de la rencontre fortuite, et toi tu t'occupe du reste !

-Pardon ?

-Bah oui, la rencontre fortuite. Tu va pas aller frapper à la tour des Serdaigle pour demander à la voir quand même, ça casserait le charme. Il faut donc que vous vous rencontriez fortuitement dans un endroit isolé, et ça je m'en occupe.

-Mais...

-Et toi, tu lui dit la vérité. Et je compte sur vous pour être présent aux répétitions demain matin, à la première heure ! Je ne veux pas perdre ce tournoi par ta faute.

Et elle s'en alla, l'air de rien.

Ce qui dans son cas, voulait dire que son génie était en pleine activité. Activité qui ne présageait d'ailleurs pas grand chose de bon pour moi...

…

Je passais le reste de la journée dans la salle des Gryffondors, à imaginer la rencontre qui m'attendait. Dans ma tête, tous mes mots paraissaient justes mais j'avais la vague impression qu'une fois passé les cordes vocales, ils perdraient de leur éclat. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à m'imaginer les dire autrement qu'à toute vitesse en un seul souffle. Ce qui sans surprise, « casserait le charme » comme avait dit Hermione.

Continuant de ruminer en prophétisant toutes les possibles réponses de Luna à ce que je lui dirais, allant des plus optimistes (« T'es beau comme un ronflak ») aux plus pessimistes («Enfin Harry, j'ai lié ma vie à Drago depuis la première année et notre amour est plus fort que tout ! »), je me préparais pour ce soir.

Ma machine à imaginer faisait en même temps tout le travail qu'on attendait d'elle pour m'angoisser,faisant apparaitre dans ma tête, clair et net comme une photo, Drago enlacer Luna devant moi, sur les marches de l'escalier où j'avais refusé sa poignée de main, et voir le serpentard prendre sa revanche dans un baiser passionnel.

Ou même pire ! Devoir boire une potion de polynectar avec un poil de Ronflak dedans. Mon cerveau s'arrêta sur cette image pour me donner son idée à lui du goût qu'elle aurait. J'en déduisis qu'elle serait nauséeuse... au mieux.

Ainsi passa l'après-midi, m'occupant à me faire peur pendant que mon inconscient s'occupait de malmener mon système gastrique.

Je finis engoncé dans un fauteuil, sous une couverture, face à la cheminée, terriblement angoissé par le plan d'Hermione et ses chances de succès.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se plaça face à moi avant de me crier :

-Harry ! Sors de ce fauteuil ! Maintenant ! J'en ai marre de te materner !

-Désolé Mione, mais tu sais, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée que...

-Que rien du tout ! T'as dix minutes, pas une de plus ! Me coupa t-elle.

-Pour ?

-Pour allez la retrouver sombre crétin, se lamenta t-elle en se frottant les sourcils.

-Et je la retrouve où ?

-Dans le parc.

-Mais il est gigantesque le parc, j'vais jamais lui tomber dessus !

-J'ai parlé d'une rencontre fortuite, pas d'un rendez-vous arrangé. Maintenant tu déguerpis, de gré ou de force, finit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Visiblement, tous les gryffondors présents étaient aussi éberlués que moi, à la différence qu'eux n'étaient pas directement menacés par Hermione.

Face à son air pour le moins renfrogné, je décidais donc d'obéir à l'ultimatum en m'élançant à toutes jambes jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et d'ouvrir la porte en la refermant d'une seule volée.

Je me retrouvais dans les escaliers, en relative sécurité. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment elle savait que Luna se trouvait dans le parc, pas plus que je ne savais pourquoi je n'avais que dix minutes. Je devais croire au plan d'Hermione.

En théorie, ça allait marcher. En pratique, ça allait surement merder.

Rempli de toute la confiance que j'avais pu trouvé (et j'avais fouillé jusque dans les moindres recoins) et de cette détermination habituelle qui m'habitait et que je considérais comme chancelante, à son apogée, je descendis les escaliers et suivit le chemin le plus court vers le parc.

...

J'avais du me faire le plus discret possible, n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre ma cape. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'étais sorti après le couvre-feu sans être invisible. Je dus donc faire des efforts dont je n'avais plus l'habitude pour marcher silencieusement, et éviter les rondes de Rusard et de Miss Teigne, qui s'avéraient particulièrement perspicaces quant aux lieux où pouvaient se trouver les élèves la nuit. Arrivée hors des murs, je me mis à marcher tout droit. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment la retrouver. Je faisais confiance à Hermione. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais à chaque minute passer sans la voir, je sentais l'espoir de voir Luna se réduire, petit à petit. J'avais peur de ne pas le retrouver s'il continuait à diminuer ainsi.

Il faisait complètement nuit, ce qui ne rendait pas ma tache plus aisée, mais je continuais malgré tout. Après être passé près de la cabane d'Hagrid,je me dirigeai vers le lac.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsque j'aperçus enfin une tache de lumière immobile. Une petite boule de lumière. de là ou j'étais, elle n'était pas plus grosse que mon ongle.

En m'approchant je distinguais une silhouette assise à côté d'elle. Je me rendis finalement compte que la lumière était le patronus de Luna, et dans un éclair de génie, que la silhouette devait être Luna.

Jusque là, le plan d'Hermione avait l'air de marcher.

Je continuais d'avancer, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, avant de m'arrêter à côté d'elle. C'est à ce moment que le patronus disparu.

Elle n'avait pas quitter le lac des yeux depuis que je l'avais vu. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir regarder autre chose. Je pris l'absence d'insultes pour une invitation à rester, et fini par m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait encore parlé. Et elle ne paraissait pas disposé à entamer la conversation.

Par pur mimétisme social, ou peut être pour trouver ce qui attirait son attention... ou plus surement pour dissimuler ma gêne, je me mis à scruter aussi le lac.

Nous restâmes des secondes ou des minutes, ainsi, sans osez se parler. Je m'étonnais de la longueur du temps lors des silences. Il semblait s'étirer, comme un élastique. Et dès que l'on parlait l'élastique se détendait.

-Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas être méchant, furent les premiers mots que je prononçais, me damnant immédiatement de ma stupidité. J'essayais de me rattraper :

-Euh non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Donc tu l'as vraiment fait par méchanceté ?

-Non, non... Je... Je sais pas comment dire... C'était une erreur... une grosse, grande, monumentale et malencontreuse erreur.

-Quelle précision dans les termes. Je sens que tu y a beaucoup pensé, à cette erreur, pour si bien la définir.

-Je sais pas quoi dire...

- Je sais pas quoi penser...

Un autre silence gêné suivit sa réponse. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et me perdre en regardant le lac et tous les reflets à sa surface me paraissait une excuse tout à fait valable pour ne pas répondre.

-Je t'aime... demandai-je presque, en continuant de scruter le lac.

-Je croyais que les gryffondors étaient réputés pour leur courage...

-Je t'aime, affirmai-je, d'une voix plus forte et plus confiante.

-Y'a du mieux. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne te crois pas. Elle avait un ton étonnamment enjoué.

A m'écouter, je ne me croyais pas non plus. Mais ça ne me faisait pas sourire pour autant. Bien au contraire.

-Je t'aime, c'est vrai. Et à vrai dire, tu n'y peux rien. Je n'y peux probablement pas grand chose non plus, tout compte fait. Continuais-je.

-...

-Je t'aime envers et contre tout. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu fait, tout ce que tu dit et tout ce que tu tait.

-...

-Je t'aime même si parfois je te comprends pas. Je t'aime autant, que tu me haïsse ou non.

Elle leva un sourcil intrigué. et finit par me regarder. J'étais nerveusement entrain de m'arracher les ongles, la peau et même les doigts, de mes mains, et je sentais une moiteur désagréable m'envahir.

-Y'a tellement de raisons Luna... Et depuis tellement longtemps. Dans l'amour que je te porte, il y a trop de passé pour qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'avenirs. Il y a trop de désirs pour qu'il y ai jamais un grain de raison. Trop de sentiments qui ne laisse pas de place à la logique. Tu sais, j'ai été con et maintenant je le sais. Je sais pas si j'ai payé le prix ou si tu me pardonneras. Mais je t'aime, c'est tout. Sans sortilèges, sans potions, sans faux semblants... malgré les faux pas.

-...

-La seule chose que j'aime pas chez toi, c'est ton absence...

Je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qu'elle pensait, et bien que la nuit était supposée cacher la rougeur de mes joues, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la honte face à son regard.

Au bout d'un silence encore plus gênant et plus long que le précédent, je décidais de me lever, l'absence de réponse étant une réponse en soi.

-Non, reste s'il te plait.

Je ne la comprenais toujours pas, mais pris d'un espoir, je n'osais pas la contredire et me rassit. Au moment où mes fesses touchèrent l'herbe du parc, je vis réapparaître son patronus à côté d'elle. Elle était assise, en s'appuyant sur ses bras derrière elle, les jambes légèrement fléchies. Je décidais d'adopter la même position, en continuant de me demander si elle faisait apparaître consciemment son patronus où s'il était réellement une manifestation de sa joie présente. Mon esprit me disait que c'était la première solution. Mon cœur, lui espérait de tout lui même, que ce soit la deuxième.

-T'es maladroit Potter. Et c'est vrai que t'as été con...

Elle regardait de nouveau le lac en face d'elle.

-Je sais...

-Tu as déjà fait une chasse à l'énormus à babille ?

-Euh... non, jamais Luna, répondit-je, complètement désemparé par sa question.

-C'est très amusant tu sais. Tu voudrais y participer ?

J'étais pris de cours, et je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre. Je ne savais en fait absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Euh...bah...beuh...Oui ! Oui, évidemment.

Nous nous étions imperceptiblement rapprochés. Nos mains se touchaient presque, derrière nous.

-Le vrai problème avec l'énormus, c'est qu'il ne vit que dans des régions très précises du monde. On en verra jamais en plein Londres par exemple.

Je glissais le plus courageusement possible ma main contre la sienne, tout en essayant vainement de détourner son attention de mon contact et attendant une gifle qui ne vint finalement pas :

-Et pourquoi ça ? Ils ne sont pas citadins ?

- Ils détestent la présence des moldus. Et en plus ils ne supportent pas la fumée. Alors avec toutes les cheminées des maisons et les usines, tu sais, ils ont vite fuient la ville...

Et pendant qu'elle continuait à parler, je sentis ses doigts se resserrer sur les miens.

Je l'aimais même si je ne la comprenais pas toujours.

Et tout en l'écoutant, je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

-Et on le chasse où alors ? demandais-je, en essayant de suivre la conversation.

-Ici même ! Et puis si on en trouve pas, on pourra essayer dans la Salle sur demande...


	8. Nouvelle Lune

Tout appartient à JKR et Jean Anouilh. (particulièrement toutes les lignes en italiques, que j'ai honteusement recopié, afin d'illustrer la représentation)

Pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas, allez googler Antigone de Anouilh !

Pour plus de clarté, voici la distribution :

Antigone = Luna Lovegood

Hémon, fiancé d'Antigone = Harry Potter

Créon, père de Hémon et roi de Thèbes = Lee Jordan

Ismène, soeur d'Antigone = Ginny Weasley

La nourrice = Hermione Granger

Le page = Colin Crivey

Les trois gardes = Fred, George et Ron Weasley

Le prologue = Neville Londubat

Eurydice, femme de Créon = Cho Chang

Le messager = Seamus Finnigan

* * *

Nouvelle Lune

* * *

C'était le jour de la représentation et je pouvais entendre les voix de Ginny et Luna à travers les rideaux séparant les coulisses, où je me trouvais, de la scène, où elles jouaient.

_Ismène - Tu es malade ?_

_Antigone - Ce n'est rien. Un peu de fatigue. C'est parce que je me suis levée tôt._

_Ismène - Moi non plus je n'ai pas dormi._

_Antigone - Il faut que tu dormes. Tu serais moins belle demain._

_Ismène - Ne te moque pas._

_Antigone - Je ne me moque pas. Cela me rassure ce matin, que tu sois belle. Quand j'étais petite, j'étais si malheureuse, tu te souviens ? Je te barbouillais de terre, je te mettais des vers dans le cou. Une fois, je t'ai attachée à un arbre et je t'ai coupé tes cheveux, tes beaux cheveux... _

_Comme cela doit être facile de ne pas penser de bêtises avec toutes ces belles mèches lisses et bien ordonnées autour de la tête !_

Je glissais un œil entre deux pans de tissus et me mit à les observer.

Antigone paraissait tellement réelle qu'on aurait douté qu'elle ne soit qu'un personnage sur un acteur. Luna jouait son rôle à merveille, et Ginny lui donnait la réplique avec une justesse impeccable.

Malgré qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas, elles étaient si fidèles à leur rôles qu'on ne doutait pas un instant de leur parenté.

Et tout le monde ne pouvait que les regarder. Tous les sortilèges lancées sur la scène visaient à la rendre plus palpable, mais Luna, elle, jouait d'une manière surréaliste qui faisait se taire tous les spectateurs. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Tout comme moi.

Fred et George avaient accompli un travail d'expert en fabriquant les décors. Tout comme Hermione et ses sorts qui animaient la pièce.

Mais Luna était, à n'en point douter, la pièce maitresse.

Le fond de la scène se colorait suivant le ton des dialogues, chaque acteur en coulisse participant à l'élaboration de l'ambiance.

On pouvait distinguer au cours du dialogue, que les lumières qui éclairaient la scène s'étaient petit à petit, fixés sur Antigone et Ismène.

Puis elle s'étaient fondues en un seul cercle au moment où Antigone caressait les cheveux d'Ismène, avant de se séparer à nouveau en deux cercles, comme une annonce de la future séparation de ces deux sœurs.

_Ismène - Tu sais, j'ai bien pensé , Antigone._

_Antigone - Oui._

_Ismène - J'ai bien pensé toute la nuit. Tu es folle._

_Antigone - Oui._

Luna l'avait énoncée comme une certitude, comme si c'était son point d'ancrage dans le monde.

_Ismène - Nous ne pouvons pas._

Luna s'éloigna un peu de sa sœur.

_Antigone - Pourquoi ?_

On pouvait voir l'incompréhension sur son visage, qui laissa la place à de la déception.

_Ismène - Il nous ferait mourir._

_Antigone - Bien sur. A chacun son rôle. Lui il doit nous faire mourir, et nous nous devons aller enterrer notre frère. C'est comme cela que ç'a été distribué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous y fassions ?_

_Ismène - Je ne veux pas mourir._

Et Luna, chuchota, à Ginny et à toute la salle en même temps.

_Antigone - Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu ne pas mourir._

_Ismène - Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi toute la nuit. Je suis l'ainée. Je réfléchis plus que toi. Toi c'est ce qui te passe par la tête tout de suite, et tant pis si c'est une bêtise. Moi je suis plus pondérée. Je réfléchis._

_Antigone - Il y a des fois où il ne faut pas trop réfléchir._

_Ismène - Si, Antigone. D'abord, c'est horrible, bien sur, et j'ai pitié moi aussi de mon frère, mais je comprends un peu notre oncle._

_Antigone - Moi je ne veux pas comprendre un peu._

_Ismène - Il est le roi. Il faut qu'il donne l'exemple._

_Antigone - Moi je ne suis pas le roi. Il ne faut pas que je donne l'exemple, moi... Ce qui lui passe par la tête, la petite Antigone, la sale bête, l'entêtée, la mauvaise, et puis on la met dans un coin ou dans un trou. Et c'est bien fait pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas désobéir ?_

_Ismène - Allez ! Allez !... T'es sourcils joints, ton regard droit devant toi et te voilà lancée sans écouter personne. Écoute-moi. J'ai raison plus souvent que toi._

_Antigone - Je ne veux pas avoir raison._

_Ismène - Essaie de comprendre, au moins !_

_Antigone - Comprendre... Vous n'avez que ce mot là dans la bouche, tous, depuis que je suis toute petite. Il fallait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas toucher à l'eau, à la belle eau fuyante et froide parce que cela mouille les dalles, à la terre parce que cela tache les robes. Il fallait comprendre qu'on ne doit pas manger tout à la fois, donner tout ce qu'on a dans ses poches au mendiant qu'on rencontre, courir, courir dans le vent jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe par terre et boire quand on a chaud et se baigner quand il est trop tôt ou trop tard, mais pas juste qu'en on en a envie. Comprendre. Toujours comprendre. Moi je ne veux pas comprendre. Je comprendrai quand je serais vieille. _

Elle acheva doucement.

_Si je deviens vieille. Pas maintenant._

L'ambiance lumineuse s'était assombrie. On sentait peser la mort sur la scène. Un sentiment d'inéluctable qui vous prenait à la gorge.

Le poids des conséquences sur les épaules de Luna.

Et Ginny, impuissante, qui essayait d'y croire, encore un peu, que sa sœur ne mourrait pas, pas tout de suite, pas maintenant.

Mais c'était une tragédie. Et tout était joué d'avance.

Luna avait un petit peu d'Antigone en elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Derrière son air d'incompréhension permanente, elle n'avait que le désir de vivre. Et elle vivait. Comme personne avant elle et probablement personne après. Elle vivait pour de vrai, sans jamais faire semblant. Elle croquait le monde en regard.

Et rien ne lui échappait. Elle avait déjà dévoré tout ce sur quoi elle avait porté les yeux. Même moi.

...

Hermione rentra sur scène. Elle imposait sa présence, malgré une assiette remplie de tartines grillées dans la main. Ginny était sortie et il ne restait plus que Luna et elle.

_La nourrice - Je te les ai grillés moi même et beurrées comme tu les aimes._

_Antigone - Tu es gentille nounou. Je vais seulement boire un peu._

___La nourrice_ - Où as-tu mal ?

___Antigone_ - Nulle part, nounou. Mais fais moi tout de même bien chaud comme lorsque j'étais malade... Nounou plus forte que la fièvre, nounou plus forte que l'ombre de l'armoire qui ricane et se transforme d'heure en heure sur le mur, plus forte que les mille insectes du silence qui rongent quelque chose, quelque part dans la nuit, plus forte que la nuit elle même avec son hululement de folle qu'on n'entend pas; nounou plus forte que la mort. Donne-moi ta main comme lorsque tu restais à côté de mon lit.

Luna diminuait à vue d'œil. Elle s'était assise, toute courbée sur elle même, contre Hermione qui la prenait dans ses bras. Elle paraissait minuscule, sans défense et acculée par un adversaire qu'elle ne voulait plus combattre. Ses cheveux cachait son visage, et l'on entendait sa voix sans pouvoir voir ses lèvres bouger.___  
_

___La nourrice_ - Qu'est ce que tu as, ma petite colombe ?

Hermione paraissait soucieuse, inquiétée des malheurs de sa protégée, sans pour autant en comprendre les causes._  
_

___Antigone_ - Rien, nounou. Je suis seulement encore un peu petite pour tout cela. Mais il n'y a que toi qui doit savoir.

Ce demi-aveu, cette responsabilité qu'elle avait choisi de porter, l'écrasait contre le sol. Ses jambes ne la retenait plus et elle donnait l'impression de glisser à terre, de s'évaporer dans la présence d'Hermione, tout contre elle, dans la chaleur de ses bras.___  
_

___La nourrice_ - Trop petite pourquoi, ma mésange ?

___Antigone_ - Pour rien, nounou. Et puis tu es là. Je tiens ta bonne main rugueuse qui sauve de tout, toujours, je le sais bien. Peut être qu'elle va me sauver encore. Tu es si puissante, nounou.

Elle devait se relever. Elle devait continuer sa tache. Elle devait défier son roi parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. elle devait tout perdre. Et elle cherchait le courage de le faire dans les bras d'Hermione.

...

C'était mon tour d'entrer sur scène. Le trac me bouffait littéralement. Les mains qui tremblent, les jambes en coton, les montées de chaleur impromptues, et l'idée dans mon esprit d'un tête-à-tête avec Luna, devant toute l'école.

___Antigone_ - Pardon, Hémon, pour notre dispute d'hier soir et pour tout. c'est moi qui avais tort. Je te prie de me pardonner.

_Hémon - Tu sais bien que je t'avais pardonné, à peine avais-tu claqué la porte. Ton parfum était encore là et je t'avais déjà pardonné._

Je la tenais dans mes bras. Je souriais en la regardant. J'avais retrouvé mon personnage. Je m'étais retrouvé. Je savais ce qu'il fallait dire. Parce que c'est ce que je voulais dire. Ici ou ailleurs, je voulais le lui dire.

___Hémon _- A qui l'avais-tu volé, ce parfum ?

_____Antigone_ - A Ismène.

_____Hémon _- Et le rouge à lèvres, la poudre, la belle robe ?

_____Antigone_ - Aussi.

_____Hémon _- En quel honneur t'étais-tu faite si belle ?

_____Antigone_ - Je te le dirai.

Elle se serra contre moi un peu plus fort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la vouloir plus, même en ce moment où elle était contre moi. J'en oubliais l'endroit où nous étions, j'en oubliais le moment et je profitais d'un hors-temps, d'une de ces petites bulles où une seule pensée envahit la tête, où l'écoulement du temps n'est plus dicté par la marche des aiguilles des horloges, où le monde autour de soi n'est plus qu'une vague tache de couleurs mélangées indifféremment et sans but.

_____Antigone_ - Oh ! mon chéri, comme j'ai été bête ! Tout un soir gaspillé. Un beau soir.

_____Hémon _- Nous aurons d'autres soirs, Antigone.

_____Antigone_ - Peut être pas. 

_____Hémon _- Et d'autres disputes aussi. C'est plein de disputes un bonheur.

_Antigone - Un bonheur, oui... Ecoute Hémon._

_Hémon - Oui._

_Antigone - Ne ris pas ce matin. Sois grave._

_Hémon - Je suis grave._

_Antigone - Et serre-moi. Plus fort que tu ne m'as jamais serrée. Que toute ta force s'imprime dans moi._

_Hémon - Là. De toute ma force._

_Antigone - C'est bon._

Et nous sommes restés là, sans rien dire. Nous avons profité de ce moment, de nos personnages qui n'étaient que des masques déjà tombés, pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre, pour faire plus que du théâtre, pour se dire la vérité avec des mots et des gestes qui ne nous appartenaient pas._  
_

_Antigone - Écoute, Hémon._

_Hémon - Oui._

_Antigone - Je voulais te dire ce matin... Le petit garçon que nous aurions eu tous les deux..._

_Hémon - Oui._

_Antigone - Tu sais je l'aurais bien défendu contre tout._

_Hémon - Oui, Antigone._

_Antigone - Oh ! je l'aurais serré si fort qu'il n'aurait jamais eu peur, je te le jure. Ni du soir qui vient, ni de l'angoisse du plein soleil immobile, ni des ombres... Notre petit garçon, Hémon ! Il aurait eu une maman toute petite et mal peignée, mais plus sûre que toutes les vraies mères du monde avec leurs vraies poitrines et leurs grands tabliers. Tu le crois, n'est-ce pas, toi ?_

_Hémon - Oui, mon amour._

_Antigone - Et tu crois aussi, n'est-ce pas, que toi, tu aurais eu une vraie femme ?_

_Hémon - J'ai une vraie femme._

_Antigone - Oh ! tu m'aimais Hémon, tu m'aimais, tu en es bien sûr, ce soir-là ?_

_Hémon - Quel soir ?_

_Antigone - Tu es bien sûr qu'à ce bal où tu es venu me chercher dans mon coin, tu ne t'es pas trompé de jeune fille ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais regretté depuis, jamais pensé, même tout au fond de toi, même une fois, que tu aurais plutôt dû demander Ismène ?_

_Hémon - Idiote !_

_Antigone - Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes comme une femme ? Tes bras qui me serrent ne mentent pas ? Tes grandes mains posées sur mon dos ne mentent pas, ni ton odeur, ni ce bon chaud, ni cette grande confiance qui m'inonde quand j'ai la tête au creux de ton cou ?_

_Hémon - Oui, _Luna_, je t'aime comme une femme._

Les mots étaient sortis. Seuls. Je n'avais pas pu les contenir. Et ça avait eu l'air d'amuser Luna.

Elle m'avait souri, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, juste un instant, avant de continuer son texte._  
_

...

Les gardes avaient attrapés Antigone lorsqu'elle tentait de recouvrir de terre le cadavre de Polynice, son frère, exposé à l'air libre, bravant le décret royal qui l'interdisait.

Le dénouement était proche. Tous les rouages de la pièce s'étaient emboités afin de préparer la conclusion de cette tragédie.

L'espoir avait été tué. La dernière chance aussi. Plus aucune rédemption n'était possible. Tout était joué.

Luna et Lee étaient seuls sur scène, séparés de plusieurs mètres, face à face. Leurs regards se perçaient l'un l'autre. On sentait deux forces en opposition. L'ambiance était lumineuse, et tout était blanc autour d'eux, renforçant leur solitude, à chacun d'eux, exacerbées par les choix qu'ils avaient fait, où qu'ils allaient faire. Ils étaient aplatis par le destin. Il ne pouvait que lui obéir, il n'y avait plus d'alternative._  
_

_Créon - Pourquoi as-tu tenté d'enterrer ton frère ?_

___Antigone - _Je le devais.

___Créon - _Je l'avais interdit.

___Antigone - _Je le devais tout de même. Ceux qu'on enterre pas errent éternellement sans jamais trouver de repos. Si mon frère vivant était rentré harassé d'une longue chasse, je lui aurait fait à manger, je lui aurais préparé son lit... Polynice aujourd'hui a achevé sa chasse. Il rentre à la maison où mon père et ma mère, et Etéocle aussi, l'attendent. Il a le droit au repos.

___Créon - _C'était un révolté et un traître, tu le savais.

___Antigone - _C'était mon frère.

___Créon - _Tu avais entendu proclamer l'édit aux carrefours, tu avais lu l'affiche sur tous les murs de la ville ?

___Antigone - _Oui.

___Créon - _Tu savais le sort qui y était promis à celui, quel qu'il soit, qui oserait lui rendre les honneurs funèbres ?

___Antigone - _Oui, je le savais.

___Créon - _Tu as peut être cru que d'être la fille d'œdipe, c'était assez pour être au dessus de la loi.

___Antigone - _Non. Je n'ai pas cru cela.

___Créon - _La loi est d'abord faite pour toi, Antigone, la loi est d'abord faite pour les filles des rois !

___Antigone - _Si j'avais été une servante en train de faire sa vaisselle, quand j'ai entendu l'édit., j'aurais essuyé l'eau grasse de mes bras et serait sortie avec mon tablier pour aller enterrer mon frère.

___Créon - _Ce n'est pas vrai. Si tu avais été une servante, tu n'aurais pas douté que tu allais mourir et tu serais restée à pleurer ton frère chez toi. Seulement tu as pensé que tu étais de race royale, ma nièce et la fiancée de mon fils, et que, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'oserais pas te faire mourir.

___Antigone - _Vous vous trompez. J'étais certaine que vous me feriez mourir au contraire.

La détermination emplissait son regard. Elle restait stoïque, et fière aussi, et sûre de la justesse de sa cause._  
_

___Créon - _L'orgueil d'œdipe. Tu es l'orgueil d'œdipe. Oui, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé au fond de tes yeux, je te crois. Tu as dû penser que je te ferais mourir. Et cela te paraissait un dénouement tout naturel pour toi, orgueilleuse ! Pour ton père non plus - je ne dis pas le bonheur, il n'en était pas question - le malheur humain, c'était trop peu. L'humain vous gêne aux entournures dans la famille. Il vous faut un tête-à-tête avec le destin et la mort. Et tuer votre père et coucher avec votre mère et apprendre tout cela après, avidement, mot par mot. Quel breuvage, hein, les mots qui vous condamnent ?

Il le disait avec sarcasme, avec une ironie non feinte, et une certaine délectation dans le jugement d'un idéal qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et ce n'était pas son rôle, voilà tout.

_..._

Leur dialogue continuait. Tous les spectateurs écoutaient, comme happées par le dialogue. Ils regardaient ces deux volontés contradictoires se combattre.

Ils regardaient, et sous leur regard, Luna et Lee s'affrontaient.

_____Créon - _Te tairas-tu, enfin ?

_____Antigone - _Pourquoi veux-tu me faire taire ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ? Tu crois que je ne lis pas dans tes yeux que tu le sais ? Tu sais que j'ai raison, mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais parce que tu es train de défendre ton bonheur en ce moment comme un os.

La froide détermination dans les yeux de Luna faisait peur. Elle le regardait, le mettait au défi, tout en étant sûre de sa victoire. Elle était belle en colère. Tellement furieuse et glaciale, tellement supérieure à lui._____  
_

_____Créon - _Le tien et le mien, oui, imbécile !

_____Antigone - _Vous me dégoutez tous avec votre bonheur ! Avec votre vie qu'il faut aimer coûte que coûte. On dirait des chiens qui lèchent ce qu'ils trouvent. Et cette petite chance pour tous les jours, si on est pas trop exigeant. Moi je veux tout, tout de suite, - et que ce soit entier - ou alors je refuse ! Je ne veux pas être modeste, moi, et me contenter d'un petit morceau si j'ai été bien sage. Je veux être sûre de tout aujourd'hui et que cela soit aussi beau que quand j'étais petite - ou mourir.

_____Créon - _Allez, commence, commence, comme ton père !

_____Antigone - _Comme mon père, oui ! Nous sommes de ceux qui posent les questions jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste vraiment plus la petite chance d'espoir vivante, la plus petite chance d'espoir à étrangler. Nous sommes de ceux qui lui sautent dessus quand ils le rencontrent, votre espoir, votre cher espoir, votre sale espoir !

_____Créon - _Tais-toi ! Si tu te voyais criant ces mots, tu es laide.

_____Antigone - _Oui, je suis laide ! C'est ignoble, n'est-ce pas, ces cris, ces sursauts, cette lutte de chiffonniers. papa n'est devenu beau qu'après, quand il a été bien sûr, enfin, qu'il avait tué son père, que c'était bien avec sa mère qu'il avait couché, et que rien, plus rien, ne pouvait le sauver. Alors il s'est calmé tout d'un coup, il a eu comme un sourire, et il est devenu beau. C'était fini. Il n'a plus eu qu'à fermer les yeux pour ne plus vous voir ! Ah ! vos têtes, vos pauvres têtes de candidats au bonheur ! C'est vous qui êtes laids, même les plus beaux. Vous avez tous quelque chose de laid au coin de l'œil ou de la bouche. Tu l'as bien dit tout à l'heure Créon, la cuisine. Vous avez des têtes de cuisiniers !

_____Créon - _Je t'ordonne de te taire maintenant, tu entends ?

Lee avait l'air débordé par les évènements, débordé par la puissance que Luna cachait derrière sa maigre stature, et qu'elle déployait en ce moment, face à lui, contre lui. Il était le roi, et il n'avait aucune autorité. On pouvait voir ses ordres glisser sur Luna, sans aucun effet, sans même être entendus. Et il hurlait plus fort, et elle s'opposait encore._  
_

_____Antigone - _Tu m'ordonnes, cuisinier ? Tu crois que tu peux m'ordonner quelque chose ?

Elle le surpassait, elle le dominait, elle le regardait de haut, avec sa petite taille, et elle souriait, de ces sourires de fous qui ne sont plus accessibles par quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit. Ce sourire de victoire, plein de la certitude d'avoir déjà gagné, que personne ne pouvait lui enlever. Elle était reine désormais, et lui un simple cuisinier._  
_

_____Créon - _L'antichambre est pleine de monde. Tu veux donc te perdre ? On va t'entendre.

_____Antigone - _Eh bien, ouvre les portes. Justement, ils vont m'entendre !

_____Créon - _Vas-tu te taire, enfin, bon Dieu ?

_____Antigone - _Allons, vite cuisinier ! Appelle tes gardes !

Ginny surgit des coulisses. Un sortilège d'illusion recouvrait les rideaux du fond de la scène, les cachant derrière une image d'une grande porte entourée de murs. Que Ginny passa en courant et en criant.

_Ismène - Antigone !_

_______Antigone - _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi aussi ?

___Ismène - _Antigone, pardon ! Antigone, tu vois, je viens, j'ai du courage. J'irai maintenant avec toi.

_______Antigone - _Où iras-tu avec moi ?

___Ismène - _Si vous la faites mourir, il faudra me faire mourir avec elle !

_______Antigone - _Ah ! non. Pas maintenant. Pas toi ! C'est moi, c'est moi seule. Tu ne te figures pas que tu vas venir mourir avec moi maintenant. Ce serait trop facile !

___Ismène - _Je ne veux pas vivre si tu meurs, je ne veux pas rester sans toi !

_______Antigone - _Tu as choisi la vie et moi la mort. Laisse-moi maintenant avec tes jérémiades. Il fallait y aller ce matin, à quatre pattes, dans la nuit. Il fallait aller gratter la terre avec tes ongles pendant qu'ils étaient tout près et te faire empoigner par eux comme une voleuse.

___Ismène - _Et bien, j'irai demain !

Luna tourna son regard vers Lee, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Elle savait que la fin était toute proche, qu'elle ouvrait ses bras pour que Luna y tombe. Luna qui était seulement retenue par Lee, du bout des doigts, du bout de sa volonté vacillante._______  
_

_______Antigone - _Tu l'entends, Créon ? Elle aussi. Qui sait si cela ne va pas prendre à d'autres encore, en m'écoutant ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me faire taire, qu'est ce que tu attends pour appeler tes gardes ? Allons, Créon, un peu de courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Allons, cuisinier, puisqu'il le faut !

_______Créon - _Gardes !

Les Weasley entrèrent, parés de leur costume de garde, l'air indifférent de ceux qui obéissent, toujours, sans comprendre, jamais._______  
_

_______Créon - _emmenez-la.

_______Antigone - _Enfin, Créon !

Elle l'avait fait cédé. C'était la fin. Elle avait gagnée. Elle avait l'air soulagée, tranquille et calme dans sa victoire._  
_

_..._

C'était l'heure de ma dernière apparition. Hémon avait renié son père. Et je devais mourir avec Antigone, c'était mon rôle, mon dénouement.

Luna était allongée, sur les planches, pâle, devant les spectateurs. Et moi je venais mourir avec elle. Lorsque Lee essaya de me faire sortir de cette tombe où l'on nous avait enterrés, j'avais de toute mes forces, tenté de le transpercer de mon épée. Mais il l'avait évité. Je m'étais alors transpercé moi même, en plein ventre. Une mare de faux sang s'était ensuite répandu sur le sol, pendant que je m'allongeais gémissant, à côté de Luna.

Et on referma la tombe sur nos cadavres ensanglantés et emmêlés.

La pièce était finie pour nous. Nous étions morts, ensemble. Pour de faux.

Luna rouvrit les yeux, face à moi, et me sourit, encore une fois.

La vie commençait pour nous. Nous étions vivants, ensemble. Pour de vrai.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Bon je me suis rendu compte de deux, trois trucs :

-D'abord, que à la base, l'histoire ne devait pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout du tout) se passer ainsi. Du coup, j'espère que ça sera resté lisible tout au long des chapitres.

-Deuxièmement, que ce chapitre ne sera probablement pas très intéressant pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le livre sus-mentionné (Antigone de Jean Anouilh)

-Et enfin je m'excuse pour le rythme de parution, complétement fumeux. En espérant que vous ayez malgré tout, apprécié :)_  
_


End file.
